The Empty Grave
by Maia of the Moon
Summary: A powerful glimmerspell, a ripped soul, a girl from Baladh taken prisoner by the Hulls of Sjughakar'Im. What if things were not as they seemed when Hem said his last goodbyes to Zelika? *'Tis a loophole* Rated for violence and mentions of torture.
1. Prologue: The Warrior Waking

Without movement, sound, smell, the ever-present taste of blood in her mouth, or any earthly rumblings, Zelika stirred. Her first thoughts of awareness were that the Hull who ripped her soul out of her body must have thought the punishment sufficient and summoned her back. It had told her that that was how the ritual worked. Her unrealistic waking self mused at what she had done to merit such a thing: stepping as hard as she could on the foot of a commander when it surveyed her mind to make sure she had been scried completely. At this Zelika's almost cheerful wonderings turned dark and flat, for surely she would now be subject again to the same starvation, torture, dehydration, and degredation that she had dealt with daily for the last... what was it? It felt like years, but there was a tiny window in her cell; she tried to keep count of the days, and her estimate was somewhere in the one hundred and twenty area. About a third of a year. _How pathetic, _she challenged herself, _to have stayed so long and not escaped! _A small voice in her head that she vaguely recognized as reason told her to stop moping and get up. Perhaps food or water had been given to her while she was soul-dead.

Almost fearfully, Zelika decided to open her eyes. She winced as she crawled painfully to her hands and knees, still trying to adjust to the scars on her back where a few Hulls had whipped her for fun. She had found the attack painful, but it had not been enough to break her spirit. Nothing had done that, and as far as she was concerned, nothing ever would.

Looking around the room, Zelika noticed immediately that something was different: the sunlight filtering in lit up the small, unfurnished cell, in which only she and a small cape lay. She glanced at it curiously, for it had not been there before. Her outfit was worn and tattered, so perhaps one of the Hulls had left it for her. She dismissed that with little rumination, however, since they didn't seem to care if she was comfortable. In fact, she had been slated for death after they found that they had extracted every trace of memories that were of use to them out of her. If she died of exposure, all the better for saving supplies, so what was the black cloak doing in her cell? She crawled forward gingerly and picked it up to investigate.

Zelika gasped. There were bleached bones under the cape, all from a human body. She remembered being told by Hem at some point during their stay in Nal-Ak-Burat that Hulls were left as decomposing corpses or bones depending on how long they had been around, so this one must have been killed somehow. Instinctively she dropped the foul-smelling clothing she'd been holding. It had been worn by a dead body for what she thought was probably a disgustingly long time, perhaps even a year. Nonetheless, if she could improve upon her rags... thinking the better of leaving such a valuable resource, Zelika picked the cloak up again and pulled it around her neck, finding that it used a pin and button to stay attached to a human, or, as the case may be, Hull.

Suspicion washed over the Il Aran unexpectedly. How had the thing died? Why? Questions swarmed into her head and she stood, biting her lip as the scars began hurting again. The pulsing pain wore off quickly except for one welt, and she realized angrily that she'd reopened it, though she did nothing to stop the bleeding. She swore out loud, then stepped towards the door and pressed her ear against it. Nothing. A hesitant hope boiled within her and though she tried warily to repress it, it swelled and made her attempt to push the door open. The hope became astonishment as it swung wide, and then evolved into eagerness; she sprang into the empty hall, in which two more piles lay. By whose hand Zelika knew not, and nor did she care, but the point was that all the Hulls were dead.

She was free.

* * *

A/N: Edited a few things, all small, since they added up. =)


	2. Chapter One: A Companion

Zelika's first objective was to find water. She did not know how long she had lain unconscious, and if it were more than a day without liquid then she was in trouble. Her second need was food, a lesser desperation but present nonetheless. It would likely be found along with water. Once she had found these and rested, she would pillage what she could from the stronghold before leaving. She had no idea where she would go, because she had no idea what was happening, and there was no home for her to return to. She thought of Turbansk, but it had fallen; Annar was too far away for her to get there by herself, and there was no place in Den Raven that she knew would be safe. She wondered if she could to return to Nal-Ak-Burat unaided, and decided it would be impossible.

The smart thing, Zelika asserted, was to dwell on this later. She passed into the stone hallway, stepping over the destroyed Hulls with a righteous distaste, and found herself stumbling almost immediately. The opened welt on her back throbbed, but she ignored it. It could be dealt with later as well, for it would not kill her. Pressing on, Zelika passed into another hall, and from there tried the left path. It led to more chambers like hers, most of which had open doors and were clearly empty. She thought she heard movement in one of those with closed doors, and decided to check for other survivors later. When she turned and walked in the other direction she came to a larger, cavernous area that was circular and led to about ten other rooms. She explored them in a clockwise fashion.

The first, second, and third contained nothing much. A table and some diagrams, and many piles of bones. Weaponry. Nothing. From the fourth came an overwhelming, sickening smell of rot, and Zelika decided it was probably where they dumped their dead prisoners. The fifth was empty like the third, and the fourth was a large chamber full of pallets. Zelika didn't know Hulls slept, and was about to correct herself when she remembered that slaves had been used in this place. They must have fled already, she decided. They would be no help- nor would they cause trouble. The seventh room looked like a kitchen, and she took immediately began her search. The first thing she noticed was a row of barrels at the back and when she pried the top off of one she dunked her head in eagerly, seeing a clear liquid that she was sure would be water.

In truth, it tasted repulsive: it was clearly full of dust and waste, and Zelika was quite sure that at some point she felt something wriggling as it went down her throat. But to her parched body it was a gift, and she sloppily inhaled about half of the barrel before taking a break. She then decided to open all the cupboards, and in them she found mouldy bread and biscuits. Zelika was too desperate to be picky about the mould, and ate more than she ought. She also found an empty waterskin, another blessing, and filled it with cleaner water from another barrel before leaving to explore. She took five biscuits as well, wishing that she had some sort of pack to keep things in. Well, she pondered, perhaps I shall find one.

Zelika decided to figure out how many closed doors there were first. In all, she counted five hallways for prisoners with a total of forty cells, sixteen of which had closed doors that needed investigating. She began with her own hall, the one closest to the main chamber as she thought it must be. She managed to find a pair of shoes in half-good shape, though she took them from a dead person, so they smelled. The idea that what she was doing was disrespectful didn't occur to Zelika; not when she was so hard-pressed.

The second hall was where she had heard movement, but there was silence now. Perhaps it had been a rat or gecko, since both infested the place. Still, Zelika began checking. The first four contained nothing of importance. When Zelika pushed open the fifth, she heard something scrambling, and leapt back in instinctual terror.

A voice growled questioningly, "Ahik'il ijea wokrhnar?!"

Zelika responded in a quiet voice, "I speak Suderain… are you from Den Raven?" It was clearly a person in the room, which she now couldn't see because she had leapt to the side, because it didn't have a dead-sounding voice like a Hull and dogsoldiers didn't speak. As far as she knew.

The door opened a tiny crack and one brown eye observed her. Then the badly kept wooden plank was tossed backwards and a man stepped out of the small room, watching Zelika skeptically. "Yes, I speak your language," he said slowly, "but why is somebody like you locked up in here? You look Baladhian."

"I… am." Zelika murmured. "But who are you?" The man had dark olive skin and, as she had previously observed, brown eyes. He was on the short side, and had choppy black hair and a hint of a beard. He looked like he was thirty or so summers old.

"I am Irak'gar, formerly of Dagra." He introduced himself. Zelika opened her mouth to ask how he was from said place and not a slave or Hull, but he put a finger up to silence her and continued, "I am a Bard, and my strength lies in concealment of my magery. I pretended to be one of the Grin for a time, relaying messages to the Bards of an underground city in the Suderain, until I was caught. Luckily, it was recent and the Hulls didn't have the time to scry me before… well, before whatever killed them all did its work." Zelika thought his explanation seemed real enough, and though she was distrustful, she wanted help and if possible, an older traveling companion.

She in turn told him who she was. "I am Zelika of the House of Il Aran. I was spying when I was captured by Hulls, and a couple of them took me here. I have been stuck in this place for a while now, and my home is gone. I do not know where to go." Irak'gar looked at her sympathetically, then his attention seemed to float to something else. She stood, waiting for him to turn his attention back to her.

"Do you know where I might find something to eat? Something to drink?" He asked instead. Zelika nodded, forgetting their initial exchange. "Follow me."

They made their way back to the kitchen and Zelika showed Irak'gar what looked like the least contaminated barrel of water. He drank his share, and then she showed him the bread. She had eaten most of the biscuits, and the majority of the rest had been nibbled by rats. She didn't want to catch a disease, and told him he ought to avoid them as well. He did. Then he said they would probably get sick because of the water anyways, and she pointed out that they hadn't as of yet, and though she knew not how long the Hulls had kept him, she had been prisoner for long enough to succumb to any sickness in the water. Then Zelika remembered that she had drunk initially from the dirtiest barrel, which probably wasn't used anymore, and a pang of anxiety jabbed her. She pushed it to the back of her head.

"Irak'gar?" She asked after he had eaten and she had packed what more she could salvage into a sack she had taken the supplies room, which was the eighth after the kitchen. They had made their way out of the building and now sat on the steps overlooking the war-shocked land of Den Raven. They were on a high hill near the mountains, and watched the sun set with the first feeling of peace that either had had for a long time.

"Yes?" He responded.

Zelika asked shyly, "May we travel together? I have no idea where I can go. And if you have somewhere you want to go to, maybe I can go with you."

Irak'gar appeared to think for a while before deciding, "I was planning on traveling to Annar. It will be long and potentially dangerous, since I believe not all the creatures Sharma created have turned to dust."

"Annar? Why?" Zelika questioned. Irak'gar smiled softly. "I want them to know that the people of Den Raven are sorry for the faults of the tyrant that controlled them, and want to make peace now."

"Oh." Zelika said. Then, "Well, that makes sense. Am I allowed to go with you, then?" Irak'gar glanced at her again then nodded.

"We can worry about travel tomorrow. For now, why don't we enjoy our freedom?" Irak'gar suggested.

Zelika replied, "I think that is a good idea." Contentedness washed over the two as they ate some more and then prepared to rest. A rest that, unfortunately, would be short-lived.

* * *

_A/N: And thus the story kicks off! More of how she actually survived will be revealed as the story progresses, and she'll explain it near the end to some characters that for now will remain unnamed. Compliments are appreciated. Constructive criticism is worshipped. ;)_


	3. Chapter Two: Now We Are Three

A rustling sound interrupted the night's calm silence, and Zelika leapt to her feet, on the alert in a second. It was a trait she had developed partially with Hem and Hared, and further when she wanted to be awake at the sound of a Hull's footsteps as it came to do something sadistic and painful to her. Zelika's eyes adjusted to the darkness too slowly for her liking, and as soon as she could see the still-sleeping shape of Irak'gar she nudged him with her foot. He glared up at her and she put a finger to her lips, signaling that she wanted him to be quiet. Puzzlement took over his face, but he then appeared to hear the sound and got to his feet as well. There was some sort of motion near where they had stored their food, and Zelika felt a feral protectiveness of their only resources fall over her. She ran, soundless as an owl flying, and grabbed the human outline by the hair.

"Stop!" She yelled at it as it shied and tried to run away. A punch to the stomach winded her and she kicked out at where a shin would be. The person lost its balance and she tripped it, then dropped to her knees and held it where it was until it stopped struggling and lay still. Whether it hioped for a chance to get up or awaited death, she didn't know. This time Zelika knew better than to use Suderain, and glanced at Irak'gar pleadingly. He complied and asked, "Ijea hekdhah re? Hka es'mrak re akas réjai."

The person peeked at him fearfully behind what Zelika saw were long bangs. It looked like a boy, though his age was hard to tell in the dark. She thought she saw something strange about one of his eyes, too, but dismissed it as a trick of the light, or lack thereof. Irak'gar's mood towards the boy became sympathetic when he received no answer, and he gave him a chunk of bread. The boy scowled distrustfully.

He growled in a scratchy voice, "Et hekdhei räkejasm, hekdhas et?"

"Akas! Hka hekdhae erj'ikaah aléans." Irak'gar replied, looking hurt. "Yehek. Iljes."

"Kua et retaat natér?" The boy questioned, suspicion darkening his vaguely sharp features. Zelika glanced again at his eye; there was certainly something wrong about it now that she had adjusted completely to deal with the little light they had. She noticed half-consciously that the sky was becoming lighter as she thought this.

"Irak'gar tek Zelika." Irak'gar was clearly introducing them, and the boy took it in slowly, taking all the time he needed to process it. He mustn't have slept in a while, if he was thinking at such a sluggish rate. Or maybe he was simply stupid. He thought a moment longer then took the bread and ate it like a stray dog that had salvaged something rotten on the road. Once he had finished and they had waited in an anticipative silence for what Zelika decided was too long of a time, Irak'gar asked the boy for his own name.

He stared at them and, finally overcoming another barrier of distrust, answered, "Mikerh." He waited to see their reactions and when they gave none, he muttered, "Ai hekdhëe sar olendrok... est jekahe."

At this point, Zelika decided it was of no use listening to a conversation she couldn't understand. After Mikerh had finished explaining something, Zelika asked Irak'gar, "Will you tell me afterwards what he has said to you?" The answer was a small nod. Irak'gar was clearly intent now on the boy they had met. Zelika wondered about who he was- when he had said, 'est jekahe,' he had turned his eyes to the Hulls' place, which could be called a rather large outpost but what she generally thought of as a stronghold. Had he been taken prisoner as well? And why? Zelika wondered if he was a Bard, and suddenly thought of Hem. She bit her lip; she hadn't seen him in such a long time, and thought now that he must be dead. She hoped with all her might that he had returned to Nal-ak-Burat and was still safe there, with Hared and maybe even Saliman and Soron. Then they could travel to Annar together...

_Fool. _Zelika laughed darkly. Her time with the Hulls had taught her, above all, that wishes were never granted. That hope was useless. Dreams did not come true. She had almost begun to believe it when she was with the Bards, since it had looked as if they would be safe. She had hoped when she saw her little brother among the others, and when he hesitated and almost followed her. But then, when the Hulls had taken her away under a silence spell, she had seen Nisrah's cold, indifferent stare for what it was. And as soon as the Hulls left her alone, she'd cried as she had never cried before. Not even when she thought her whole family was dead... not even that could compare to the added knowledge that Nisrah and possibly other siblings or cousins were warped, mindless killers for the Black Army.

Zelika slammed her fist onto the ground, accidentally attracting the attention of Irak'gar and Mikerh. They watched her warily, exchanged a few words, and got up to sit beside her wordlessly. Mikerh seemed to have been told that she didn't speak his language, so as a sign of comfort he rested his hand on hers. She stared at him; it was an unexpected action coming from a stranger, especially one she had just fought with. But because of that it seemed even kinder, and she smiled hesitantly in return. Zelika looked at his face in the orange light of a new sunrise and gasped. The strange difference with one of his eyes that she thought she had noticed was clear now. While the left was a normal dark brown, the right was completely white. Instinctively she reached out to see if it was okay, and he stumbled back and away.

"Hulls?" Zelika questioned gently. It was a word that never changed throughout languages, or so one of her teachers had told her. He was proven right as Mikerh nodded sullenly then turned to Irak'gar and appeared to ask something of him.

Irak'gar seemed to give approval, then told Zelika, "He wants to come with us as well. He says his home was burned, and he has nowhere to go. And he is blind in his... affected eye. I'll tell you what he told me later, but be gentle with him. His tale is a sad one."

"It is easy to see." Zelika whispered. If his eye wasn't enough, he was stick-thin, had deep circles under his eyes, and bore scars on his arms, which were bare. He also wore what Zelika had seen some of the other prisoners in, and she imagined it was a sort of uniform for those who had been in the Hulls' clutches long enough to have their original clothes wear away.

"Well," Irak'gar huffed, "at least the Hulls are gone now. I think I will go back and try to find more to eat now that we are three. Today, if we are strong enough, we will set out for Nal-ak-Burat."

Zelika turned, surprise written all over her face. "We're going there? I- will we see Hared?"

Irak'gar glanced at her, smirking. "I thought there was more to you than there first appeared." Zelika winced, realizing that if she hadn't known whether he was friend or enemy she would have just given away valuable information. _But why, _she asked herself, _do I think of him as a friend even though we've only just met? _

"Ejeka es rak'rjant!" Mikerh announced somewhat cheerfully as he lay down where Zelika had been sleeping and closed his eyes. She stared, bemused, at his thoughtless intrusion, then lay down with her back to him, a span away. Not that Irak'gar was imposing or boring, but she decided she liked her new companion better. Mikerh filled a place where Hem had once been as a person about her age in a situation similar to her own. Zelika chided herself for betraying her friend so quickly and thoughtlessly, but she felt an undeniable, already-forming companionship with Mikerh.

"I'll be back soon. Just call me if you need anything; I doubt sleeping in the open is dangerous now, and I doubt even more than you two want to lie in that forsaken place again." Irak'gar whispered to Zelika, ready to leave. She nodded vigourously and he left, leaving them alone. Mikerh's light breathing behind her was all that she heard aside from the occasional birdcall as the sun rose serenely. Both children were too wasted to care that it would soon be daylight, and Zelika was asleep in minutes.

* * *

A/N: I just went back and edited now, nothing much changed aside from fixing some wording and grammatical oopsies. My bad if there are still mistakes.


	4. Chapter Three: Preparations

Just before evening, Irak'gar returned and woke Zelika, though he left Mikerh sleeping. He had not found much more food, and said that they had to make it to a friend of his who would house them as soon as possible. When Zelika asked how he knew the friend hadn't been taken prisoner like him, his answer provided no comfort.

"I don't," Irak'gar said simply, as if the topic were something as lighthearted as whether or not he liked mangoes. Zelika scowled sourly at him, and he shrugged.

"Do you still want to hear Mikerh's story?" He asked after a pause. "It is useful to know who you travel with."

Zelika agreed, "Alright. He was a prisoner, wasn't he?"

"Yes." Irak'gar answered. "He has been one for two years now." Zelika's breath caught, but she let Irak'gar continue. "He lived in a village outside of Dagra and the Hulls came, saying they wanted children. His family protested and his parents were killed before his eyes. His little sister was taken away, and one of the Hulls said that she was going to fight for them and he was too. He tackled it and they beat him up, then told him there would be consequences if he didn't behave. They tried to take him away but he kept fighting, so they knocked him out. He woke up in the prison that we were in. The Hull that he had attacked returned and said that he was going to pay for being disobedient. It took him to a big chamber and tied him to a metal post, then whipped him until he was half-dead. Then it healed him." Here Irak'gar took a deep, shuddering breath, summoning the calmness to continue. "After that it became a monthly happening. And he was fed less than the others; when he heard the slaves coming to feed them, he was sometimes left out. He became a shell of what he once was.  
"One day, after the Hull tortured him, he began screaming insults at it. It threatened him but he only became angrier, and in a fit of rage it grabbed him and blinded him in one eye. Then it brought him back to his cell without healing him and left. He went three days without food and when his first meal came, he refused it. He ate after that, but rarely had the strength to finish in one go. He became weaker and weaker, and the Hulls didn't bother to lock his door because all he did was lie on the floor. Then, a few days later, they died. He got up when food didn't come and began exploring, found that the Hulls were all gone, and raided the kitchen. He left and wandered before hearing other people, us, and coming to take our food too. And that leads us to the present."

Zelika thought for a while about this, and then asked abruptly, "How is he still alive? That sort of treatment is enough to kill anyone."

"I am not sure." Irak'gar shook his head, weary from telling the tale of the boy lying asleep next to them. "However, I expect there is more to Mikerh than what we have seen so far." Zelika nodded and got onto her hands and knees, prodding Mikerh to wake him. He made a nasal groaning sound and rolled over, swatting at her hand with an atrocious aim. She rolled her eyes to the sky and poked him again. He rose, annoyance heavy in his movement, and growled at Irak'gar, "Ikna akais rétek ma!"

Again, Zelika stopped listening as their conversation commenced. She stood and walked down the hill a little, then climbed onto one of the many rocks and looked out over the land. There were many fields and a few villages that had fallen into disrepair. Zelika expected that they had been abandoned. In the distance rose the Iron Tower, a grim reminder or why the land looked so troubled, and behind it the Osidh Dagra. The mountains curved gently to a place behind where she was sitting, where the Hulls' stronghold cut into their timeless rock. They had been damaged as much as anything else in Den Raven, and yet their hurts would take much longer to fix than even the other parts of natures, such as forests and animal life. They took generations, but generations to the earth itself were nothing more than seconds, ticking by on their own clock.

"Zelika?" Irak'gar approached her, and she observed him coolly. "I thought that we might want a common language to speak, and Mik has told me that he has a basic grasp on Annaren. His mother taught him sometimes. Do you know enough to speak it on a daily basis?"

"I think so. But it is very bad." Zelika responded in her horrid Annaren accent. Irak'gar visibly held back a laugh and Zelika threw a pebble at him, though she couldn't help but giggle as well. She climbed off of the rock to greet Mikerh as he picked his way down the hill to join them.

"So we... are, correct? We are ready to move now." Zelika said.

Mikerh replied, "Yes. I wish you knowed Den Raven language, which not sounds strange. That is natural, and Annaren not."

"True," Zelika grinned mischievously, "but my Annaren is better or yours."

"Actually," Irak'gar broke in with a smirk, "it is quite clear to me now that you are both in desperate need of lessons."

Mikerh questioned, "What is lessons?" Irak'gar shook his head and decided that the sooner said lessons began, the better.

* * *

That evening, they arrived at a small house. Zelika was dubious, for it looked as if it had been abandoned in a time long past. That was not to say it was a ruin, however. A small candle-light burned within and most of the windows, which were glass, had no cracks. _It has a roof, _Zelika reasoned, _so I will sleep in it._

Irak'gar approached the door, and motioned for Zelika and Mikerh to find a hiding place. There was a boulder a few spans from the house and they huddled behind it, straining their ears.

A man's voice exclaimed in Annaren, "Irak'gar! I thought the Hulls had taken you, by the Light!"

Irak'gar answered, "They did. But Aryis, I am free now. The Hulls are all gone somehow."

"How about you tell us the story in front of the fireplace? This calls for a small celebration!" Aryis cried happily.

"Indeed it does," Irak'gar responded. "May I invite a couple of young friends that escaped with me?"

"But of course," Aryis laughed heartily, "the more the merrier!"

Irak'gar's footsteps came towards Mikerh and Zelika and his head poked around the rock. "Come on," he invited them, "we're in luck! Aryis and Enka are still here." The two children hesitantly stepped out of their cover and entered the house, both trailing shyly behind Irak'gar as if he was their father introducing them to his friends.

The trio ate a large, full dinner that filled their empty bellies. The food was bland and somewhat crude, but it was the best that Irak'gar's spy friends could get ahold of, and all guests wolfed it down gratefully. Then Aryis showed Zelika and Mikerh to bed upstairs. The pallets were rough and lumpy, but like last time, they had no trouble falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, here's chapter three. Sorry it's so short, but I just wanted to get them somewhere. The next bits are going to be boring, but bear with me. Also, this is poorly edited, so as usual constructive criticism will be taken into account and likely used to improve the story. =)


	5. Chapter Four: A Taste of Trouble

The trio left the next morning under an overcast sky, one that signaled rain later in the day. Irak'gar repeated all he had learned during the night to Zelika and Mikerh as they walked over more rocky, desolate hills. A forest in the distance was their current destination, and Irak'gar set the pace so that they would reach it before noon. They only took breaks when they could find cover, although Zelika had argued heatedly that the woods were the most dangerous place to go. Unlike Mikerh, and probably Irak'gar too, she had seen all the twisted creatures that lived within.

Once their first Annaren lesson had come to a close, Zelika and Mikerh attempted a conversation to pass the time. Zelika started it when the silence became a nuisance.

She asked, "How old are you?"

Mikerh shrugged, "Thirteen or fourteen summers. I not remember the birth day."

"I am recently thirteen summers old," Zelika replied, and subconsciously glanced at Irak'gar. His gaze was at the forest, so she assumed she had said it correctly.

"What... colour you like best?" Mikerh questioned, attempting to keep their conversation moving.

Zelika asked Irak'gar what the word for a black-red was and consequently responded, "Maroon. You?"

Mikerh pondered for a moment before deciding on orange. They spoke about a few more idle things that didn't matter to either of them. When Zelika asked if Mikerh had had any pets, he began crying. Zelika didn't know the Annaren word for sorry, so she hung her head apologetically and attempted to comfort him.

He sniffed after a while, "I not like thinking about me house and family and old life."

"Then I will not ask anymore," Zelika decided. Mikerh nodded gratefully.

"Also," he requested, "call me Mik."

"Okay, Mik!" Zelika grinned. Mik chuckled and ran ahead, jumping onto one of many boulders. Zelika followed in an attempt to catch him, but lost her footing and tumbled back onto the grass. Mik slid back down to make sure she was okay, and tripped as well, landing somewhat winded beside her.

Irak'gar commented wryly, striding past them, "At this rate we'll reach the forest at the end of the day, not halfway through it."

Zelika, now recovered, sped at the Bard and then swerved away at the last second, honestly enjoying her freedom for the first time since discovering that she had it. She moved for the sake of moving, as did Mik. They didn't care that they looked ridiculous, or that they ran around for no reason. Irak'gar was probably more grounded because he was an adult, but Zelika was sure he was enjoying it in a way that was different from their own. However, he contradicted her by muttering despondently,

"Hills. Grassy hills with rocks all over them! If we are where I think we are, it will take a week to reach the Suderain!"

"Well," Mik countered, catching up with Zelika and matching her pace, "we have no reason for be fast."

"You have a point," Irak'gar sighed, "but this country bores me. I am used to dangerous spy work, not guiding children across a land that may or may not still contain dogsoldiers and Sharma's other junk!"

Zelika was hurt by Irak'gar's harsh words, and spat, "We are able take care of ourselves. We travel in numbers because it are more convenient and because three are not likely to be attacked like one."

At this, Irak'gar turned and kept walking. The whole time, Mik had been surveying their surroundings, and asked suspiciously, pointing at something across an abandoned road and on another hill, "What is that?" Zelika squinted at the brownish black smudge but couldn't make out anything specific. It was too far away. Nonetheless, it was coming towards them at an alarmingly fast pace, and Zelika began wishing she had a weapon. Even if it was something she couldn't use, it would make her feel better.

Irak'gar bent down and picked up a large stone, then told the children sternly, "Get behind me. Stay a few spans away."

"I can fight!" Zelika protested. She let out a huff as Mik pulled her back by force, and scowled as Irak'gar thanked him.

"Now is no time for tomfoolery," He berated her. "That is one of Sharma's beasts, and when it comes closer you will see that it is twice your height, Zelika. Since neither you or Mik even has a weapon, you ought to be thanking me for offering to make sure it does not turn the two of you into an afternoon snack. These creatures no longer obey any command. They are hungry and confused. This may make them less deadly, but it also makes them more reckless, and more likely to simply trample you in their desperation!"

By now, the dog-like animal was almost at the abandoned road, which was only twenty or so spans from them. Irak'gar shook his head quickly, dropped the rock, began glowing, put up his hands, and screamed, "_Noroch!_" A blast of white fire burst from him and hit the creature's fanged snout. It made a raw screaming sound and swayed on its bearlike feet then charged them; Irak'gar stood his ground, determined to protect his charges though he had no weapon and it was too late to blast it again. Zelika saw Mik leave her side and called his name in horror as he ran at the thing, a long, sharp piece of granite in his hand. It didn't see him as he threw himself at it from the side and dug the rock into its ribcage. Blood poured onto his hand and the beast swatted him away like a toy, yowling again, the stone still embedded in it. The dog-bear took two more steps towards Irak'gar and Zelika when it stopped abruptly and fell onto its side. There was a shuddering and a great exhalation, and then it was dead.

Zelika and Irak'gar both stood motionlessly for a moment before rushing to Mik, who was groaning and trying to pull himself into a sitting position. He looked up and observed them as they came near, and Zelika noticed with panic that there was a long though shallow gash on his side.

"Mikerh, don't you ever try that again!" Irak'gar shouted. Mik cowered away and winced, his wound aggravated by the movement. "I save you two," he pleaded, "are you not happy?"

Irak'gar responded, "I am grateful, but I would rather die than have a child in my care take my place! Do you understand?!"

"Yes," Mik answered sulkily. Irak'gar bent down to look at the cut while Zelika stood, shocked and furious at Mik's rash act. He could have killed himself, and it would likely have been for nothing; the animal would have destroyed her and Irak'gar anyways. She walked around, unnoticed, until she found a blunt little rock. She threw it violently at Mikerh. It hit his shoulder and he cried out, then turned to glare at her murderously.

"What did you do that for?" He snarled. Irak'gar was about to say something when he stood, a little awkwardly, and threw the rock back at Zelika. She didn't expect the return and it whipped the inside of her elbow, making her groan in pain.

Irak'gar, once deciding that Zelika had not been hurt as much as startled, said wearily, "Mik, two wrongs do not make a right. You should have asked her to apologize. Zelika, why in the world would you toss a rock at somebody who just saved your life?"

"He," Zelika hissed, pointing at Mik, "would have made himself killed! Just like that! He need to learn be smarter!" There was a heavy silence, and then Irak'gar rolled his eyes to the overcast sky.

He commented, "It is all made less significant when one has too many grammatical errors." Zelika shook her head disgustedly then stormed off. She had acted out of anger, but she didn't want Mik to do what he had just done ever again. She cared about him too much, no matter how short their time together had been so far. Her eyes stung, because she knew Irak'gar was right and she was disgracing her destroyed family by acting so childish, and so once she found a suitable boulder to sit on out of view of the others, Zelika wept.

She had wiped her cheeks and eyes dry and was humming a tune to comfort herself when Irak'gar and Mik walked over the crest of the hill. Irak'gar motioned for her to come and she scrambled off the rock to join them. The sun had reached its peak in the sky and the trio was still an hour's fast walk away from their destination. Zelika almost decided to question Irak'gar's choice of resting places one more time until she remembered how the dog-bear creature had seen them from so far away, and figured that he had been right.

"I am sorry for being stupid," Mikerh apologized as they fell into step as they had been before the attack, with Irak'gar a few paces ahead, "but you should not been thrown a rock at me."

Zelika smiled, but it was guarded. "I am also sorry. Sorry is for apologies, correct?"

"Yes," Irak'gar answered for Mik. Zelika was a little annoyed that he had been listening in on them, but there was nothing else to listen to on the hills, so she forgave him. She continued, "I get too mad sometimes and cannot control myself. It akin to a tiger inside me controlling my thinking and actions. I regret it after."

"It is okay. I am similar," Mik agreed. "I do not understand me."

Zelika's grin widened and became genuine. In only two days, she had made a new best friend.


	6. Chapter Five: News of Sanctuary

The next two days were uneventful. Zelika came to resent their endless walking, although she was still glad to be free. At least, when they traveled, she had comany and the view was always changing. An involuntary shudder presented itself to Zelika as she remembered how being a prisoner had almost driven her to the point of insanity. She hadn't the slightest clue why they did nothing to her for so long, but eventually came to the conclusion that their intention had been to drive her mad. Zelika had already seen enough cruelty done by Hulls for two lifetimes, and reflected sadly that the boy with one white eye walking silently beside her was a living example. If Mik weren't so sensitive about all that had been done to him, Zelika would have drilled him on how he, having been treated much worse than she, was still sane. But every time the Hulls or his old family had been mentioned, Mik had reacted negatively. Twice he had run away, once he had begun crying, and once he even went so far as to hit Irak'gar when the Bard asked him who his parents had been. The three had wordlessly consented not to mention anything about the prison or Mikerh's old life after that.

Now the trio stopped to eat lunch, still going on the food Irak'gar's friends had given them. When they ran out in another two days, Irak'gar said he hoped they would be close to the Suderain, and might possibly find something they could eat. Den Raven was still too tainted, and none of them wanted to accidentally poison themselves by consuming any plants or animals from the land there. With any luck, Irak'gar had explained, the Suderain would recover sooner since Sharma's influence there had been much less destructive. In the Suderain, some things looked like they had before the Black Army had passed through, but in Den Raven, nothing was recognizable to one who had lived there even ten summers ago.

Zelika was distracted as something fluttered into her view. Glancing up at the sky, she noticed a raven flapping down in their direction. Irak'gar waved at it, and then moved away from them. Zelika felt a pang of jealousy; what was so important that she and Mik were not allowed to hear it? The two watched somewhat indifferently as the bird landed on his outstretched arm and they conversed. Zelika was surprised to hear it using human speech instead of Bardic Speech, and in the tongue of the Suderain as well. She couldn't make out many words, but Irak'gar seemed pleased by what the raven had to say. It nodded and flew off, then Irak'gar returned.

"I have good news," he announced. Zelika and Mik stared expectantly as he sat down and ate a little more before explaining, "We now have a reliable destinaton. That raven carried a message from Baladh, or what remains of it. The First Bard there, who survived the siege, is rebuilding the city with the help of other survivors. She sent the raven to all the verified spies it could find in Den Raven, so that they all knew Baladh was a safe haven. Originally I was thinking of spending a few weeks in Nal-ak-Burat, but this changes things. Unless you two object, I plan on making a beeline for the city; apparently they have already reconstructed three inns."

There was an anticipative silence for a moment before Zelika cried out, using Suderain in her excitement, "They're rebuilding already! That's great news! I cannot wait to arrive and help, and meet old friends!" She knew that some of her friends would likely be dead, but many would have, Zelika thought, fled to Car Amdridh.

Irak'gar cleared his throat, bemused, and motioned to Mik. He was wide eyed and staring between them hopelessly, and it was only then that Zelika realized he had not been using Annaren.

"Uhh... sorry..." She muttered sheepishly. She shrugged when Mik asked her what she had said, and told him she wanted to go to Baladh. He said he was indifferent, and was happy as long as he was with her and Irak'gar.

There were four more hours of horribly boring walking before they settled for the night. Mik was making himself a bed from the large leaves of the trees near the clearing they had decided to rest in when Irak'gar mentioned to Zelika, "I also asked the raven if any members of your family were-"

Zelika cut him off bitterly, "As far as I are concerned, they all had died in the siege excepting my little brother who might be dead by now."

"Actually," Irak'gar began, until Zelika interrupted him again.

She demanded, "What!? Someone is alive!?"

"If you would let me finish," Irak'gar muttered impatiently. Zelika nodded and he continued, "As I was saying, I inquired as to whether any members of the House of Il Aran were still living. He told me there was one, an ambassador by the name of Eurës who had been in Culain when Baladh fell. The conditions of four others were unconfirmed, all children. I asked about you, however, and the raven told me Saliman of Turbansk had seen you dead. I didn't inquire any further, since even ravens can only remember and know so much, but I did tell him to inform the First Bard that you were alive. It is likely that she will tell Eurës and he will be awaiting your arrival by tomorrow's first light."

Zelika sat down abruptly, dizzy with shock. Now that she heard his name, she remembered Eurës. He was the oddball of the family: eccentric, a quarter Annaren, strangely young to be an ambassador, almost as strangely young to be her uncle, and the most sharp-tongued person she had ever known. He had left when she was young, and hadn't returned since, and she had allowed herself to forget about him. Indeed, they had rarely even gotten along. But now that they were possibly the only two left, she felt their bond deepen despite being physically far apart. An uncle that she had forgotten about, alive and well...

She never even saw the ground as it swerved towards her.

* * *

A voice called Zelika, seemingly from a distant place. Her thoughts were cloudy and incoherent, but she recognized the person asking her to regain consciousness as Irak'gar. Flying across an ocean of stormy confusion, she slowly blinked her eyes open and observed her two friends watching her worriedly. Mikerh held his hand out and she took it, letting him help her into a sitting position. Steadily, Zelika's mind cleared, until she remembered every joyful detail of why she had fainted.

"My uncle is alive," she breathed.

"Yes," Irak'gar agreed, "and it's going to take us forever to see him unless we get some sleep and then pick up the slack! You two are slower than overweight oxen!" Zelika pushed him playfully then settled down beside Mik and closed her eyes. Her thoughts darted everywhere, and she knew she would never be able to fall asleep in her cheery, airheaded state. Once she could hear only the calm, deep, sleeping breaths of Irak'gar and Mikerh and a birdcall in the distance, Zelika got to her feet and decided to go for a walk. The forest looked half-normal, lush and verdant as it was, and it was too small to be home to any mutated creatures that would not have been noticed by the three already.

Hearing a small trickling sound, Zelika adventured until she came upon a small waterfall, chuckling as it washed over rocks into a brook with sandy banks. Thoughtlessly, Zelika kicked off her worn shoes and stepped in. The water was cold, though not unbearably so, and the sand tickled her feet as they sunk into it. The water only came up to her knees, and she waded peacefully for a while before sitting on a rock by the shore and humming a song. As her emotions overflowed she began singing it instead, musing about how she was no Bard. It was an old ballad about two Thoroldian lovers, both of whom went off to war and neither of whom returned. The lyrics were heartbreaking, and Zelika quickly changed the song to match her mood. Her clear, if not untrained and occasionally out of tune voice, filled the forest and livened it. Zelika repeated the song a few times, then sang other tunes until she had tired herself out. Retrieving her shoes, she returned silently to the clearing where she and her friends had decided to rest.

Careful not to make any sudden movements, Zelika settled down next to Mik again, resting her back against his and laying her head on her hands. She was about to close her eyes when she felt Mik roll over, then pull away a little to keep the necessary distance between two teenagers of the opposite gender.

He whispered, "You almost singed me to sleep, but I wanted to be awake. Your songs were too beautiful to miss." Zelika grinned and shook her head, then settled back down. Mik did the same. But even as Zelika began to get drowsy, his words stayed with her, and she knew that for once she would fall asleep content.

* * *

A/N: No. Way. Zelika? Acting... cheerful? I know, a little strange, but she's healing, especially now that she knows she has a relative to go home to. ;D


	7. Chapter Six: Eurës of Baladh

Three days after the raven's news, the weary travelers approached the gates of Baladh, which were still under construction. The walls were ruins, although they were being rebuilt from where the remains were strongest. The general shape of the city was a circle, with a north gate, a commercial west gate, and a military south gate. All had collapsed except the south, and so it was currently used for all purposes, especially since activity aside from construction was little.

As they approached, a guard walked forwards and Zelika recognized with joy one of her neighbours. Enthek now had a nasty scar over his cheek and his armour was worn, but it was him. He was about to ask what their business was when she ran forwards and hugged him, despite his clanking plate armour. He saw who she was and hugged her back.

"The deaths are not as many as it previously appeared, then," Enthek chuckled. With little questioning and conversation, he let them through. Irak'gar and Mik began making their way to where they had been told the First Bard was staying, while Zelika separated from them to search for her uncle. The city was big, but he would probably be reconstructing their home, so it was to there that she ran first. The familiar lane was littered with stone blocks and wooden planks, and though the small wall to Zelika's right was intact, each and every huge house on the left was either damaged or completely destroyed.

As she approached the familiar gate, twisted and broken but still standing, Zelika felt a wave of apprehension rise up inside her; the house was for the most part one of the better-looking ones in the area, and signs of construction littered the garden, but there were caved in walls and the whole second floor had been beaten in. Some parts were being fixed, but others had not even been cleaned yet. What if, while she was walking among the ruins, she saw blood, or a body that had not been removed? At the thought, Zelika almost ran away in fear, but she overcame it. Such a thing was nonsensical, if indeed Eurës now occupied the building. He would have cleaned up and given them all their proper respects.

Taking a deep breath, Zelika pushed the gate open. The creaking sound was to her forlorn, and she hurried up to the open door so as to avoid lingering near the solemn reminder of a time past. Gently, Zelika knocked on the wall. Although it was her own house, she was hesitant to simply walk in.

A shuffling of papers and the sound of a chair being pushed back announced the presence of another person. Zelika shaded her eyes as a white-robed figure stepped into the hall, walking towards her casually. Embarrassedly, Zelika realized she couldn't tell whether this young, green-eyed man was Eurës or not. He held himself with a self-important air, but at the same time looked mischievous and ready to make an inappropriate joke. This, she remembered, was definitely a trait of her uncle, as was his distinctly styled brown hair. Luckily, she didn't have to further shame herself.

"Zelika! You're here!" Upon seeing who his visitor was, Eurës rushed forwards and gave her a huge bear hug. She hugged back, struggling to hold in thankful tears. Here was a member of her family- alive, breathing, and by the look of it, healthy. She had never really known him, but what did it matter? He was all she had now, and vice versa. They were both hurting terribly from the massacre of their relatives, and now they could share the grief.

"I... for so long, I thought everyone was dead..." Zelika murmured, pulling back to rub her nose with her sleeve.

"As did I, and I felt guilty for always being absent," Eurës agreed. "It's still a shock to think that they're all gone, forever, but at least we have each other."

Zelika called to mind an image of Nisrah, glaring distrustfully at her from under the cloak of powerful magery. "That might not be true," she explained. "I saw Nis... at..." Zelika shook her head, willing away the memories of her soulless brother. The sea of tears that had been begging for release now obtained it, spilling out onto her cheeks and, quickly, the ground. Eurës stood a little awkwardly, then embraced her again, trying to comfort her. It worked somewhat, and eventually she calmed down enough to explain.

She began, speaking quickly and smoothly now that she was using Suderain, "I was spying with a friend and we were watching a camp of child soldiers. They split into groups and went out into the forest and when they returned, I saw him. His arm was hurt. Without thinking I rushed out and I tried so hard to save him... but then the Hulls came, and suddenly I couldn't move. I just fell down, then blacked out, and though they kept me in the barracks for another few days I didn't see Nis again. Still, he might be alive, and what if some of the others are? Enkar, Sunara, Alhad, Ieri... anyone who was between seventeen and ten summers old could still be there!"

Eurës looked thoughtful and then asked quietly, "While that is good news, I would also like to hear about how you survived. The rather simple story I heard was that you and Cai of Pellinor both disappeared, and only one came back. Perhaps the explanation was a little garbled- it took six messengers to get it from Car Amdridh to where I was- but all I care about is that you were seen dead and just now, I could travel to the Glandugir Hills and visit your grave. How, miraculously, are you standing in front of me?"

Zelika prepared herself to give long speech. She took a deep breath and said, "I don't know why everyone thinks I'm dead. The Hulls captured me, and kept me for a while longer. Some sort of argument broke out one night, I could hear it but not understand it, and then a Hull came in and told me to go with it. They had made themselves look different before but they weren't using any magic and I could see them for what they really were. Another was waiting in the hall and then we began walking. It took about a week for us to get where they wanted: a stronghold, also a sort of prison. I was left there for a long time, and they did something where they looked through my memories. Then I attacked one of the commanders and it said it wanted me punished then killed. One Hull came in and did something like ripping my soul out of my body. I thought I was dead. For two days I walked around, since I had no clue how to go into the Gates or however it worked, but then it was like I was being called somewhere. I went and there were lots and lots of people. It was like I was looking down, and I saw my friend Hem and a woman who was pale and dark haired, with the same eyes as Hem. All the people around me, who were dead, started moving and I went with them. I wanted to say something to Hem but I couldn't. My tongue didn't want to form words. He saw me, and he looked so sad... well, we saw some big boiling darkness and all the others were putting their hands on it so I did too. Then there was a great scream and a flash of light, and I blacked out.

"The next thing I knew, I was awake and there were no Hulls. I found some things to eat and looked through the prison for things to salvage, and that was where I met Irak'gar, a Bard who came here with me. We also found someone else, Mikerh, trying to steal our food, but he decided to come with us too. It took us a week to get here."

Eurës was silent for a while and then abruptly put an arm around her shoulders. "All that talking is probably making your throat sore," he hypothesized, "and a cold drink would remedy that."

Zelika grinned and followed her uncle inside their house. Irak'gar and Mik would arrive in time, when they began wondering where she was and asked for directions to the house. Until then, she would catch up with Eurës. She still had to hear his story, and there was more for him to learn about what had happened with her too.


	8. Chapter Seven: To Lirigon

It was a wonder for Zelika when she woke up in a bed. The sun shone through a window in a simple room, one that had originally been her older brother's before the war. It was mostly intact, though there were a few cracks in the wall.

The smell of cooking and the sound of cheerful voices in the hall caused a veil of familiarity to fall over Zelika, and she almost decided to lie in bed and pretend that nothing had ever happened, that the war and Hem and Den Raven were all a dream. But as she continued to wake, she realized that it would be of no use. Wish as she could, most of her family was gone, a fact that she was beginning to accept with a solemn sense of reality. The time of mad grief ought to come to an end, and although she would never forget, she had to move on. She had to see if Nisrah or any of the others had survived, too.

Zelika became aware of someone in the doorway, and her eyes focused as she turned to look at the newcomer. It was Irak'gar, grinning at her, and she wiped the sleep out of her eyes as he teased gently in Suderain, "It was very kind of you to inform Mik and I before staying the night." Zelika smirked, threw a pillow at him, and closed the door after he had chuckled and left, sauntering down the hall towards the source of the delicious smells. She realized she had nothing to change into, but as she did she spied a light brown tunic and russet-coloured breeches on a small table. Apparently someone had been thoughtful enough to go and find something for her, probably Eurës depending on when Irak'gar and Mikerh had arrived at the house.

Once she was changed, Zelika left and followed in Irak'gar's path, coming to the now run-down kitchen. She smelled ham, coffee, and a concoction on fruit, and couldn't wait to lay her hands on it all. She was thoroughly sick of Den Raven's bland, tasteless cooking, and finally she could taste something that actually had flavour.

"Hello!" Mik greeted her cheerfully. Zelika hardly recognized him. He'd had a bath and was wearing a change of clothes, too. A patch artfully covered his startling white eye. He didn't seem so sickly and pale, either; when she and Irak'gar had first met him he nearly looked like he was from Baladh like she was. Blinking and shaking herself out of her reverie, Zelika replied with a 'good morning' then helped herself to a pear and a cup of strong black coffee.

"Well, there's something I don't remember about you. Your cooking is great," Zelika commented to Eurës, who was sitting at a table across from Mik and to the left of Irak'gar.

He responded ruefully, "It was pitiful at best ten years ago. I've trained myself since then, after learning that being an ambassador doesn't mean I get all the free food I want." Zelika giggled and sat down to his right. Quickly, she began talking with Mik in her limited Annaren, with Irak'gar interrupting them between sentences to correct their mistakes. Eurës helped; he had a strong grasp on the language, but it was the only other one he knew. Zelika voiced this and came to the conclusion that she knew more than he, then promptly failed to name three historical documents in a row when Eurës decided he felt like making a comeback.

Eventually, Irak'gar changed the subject. "Zelika, I was wondering when you would be comfortable leaving. Our next destination would be Lirigon, in Annar, although we can deviate from that path if you want to visit other places. That goes for you too, Mik."

"Lirigon!" Eurës broke into the conversation unexpectedly, in his and Zelika's native language so that Mik sighed and tuned out while Irak'gar waited patiently to continue. Eurës explained, "Zelika, that's exactly where you ought to be looking for Nisrah and the others, if that's your goal. I heard the Black Army was marching there with siege in mind when the Nameless One was destroyed. All the children that were enslaved will probably be milling about in the area, although it's likely that the Bards will have taken many of them under their wings."

Zelika's jaw opened a little, and she self-consciously snapped it shut. "I just realized... Eurës, do you know anything about how he was killed?"

"Undone," her uncle corrected her before answering, "and it was two young Bards from Pellinor, Maerad and Hem, who did it. Apparently they're some kind of strong. They had some assistance from a few others, but the only one I remember is Saliman of Turbansk, because I had heard of him previously. I'm a friend of a friend of his."

Zelika digested this, for she had suspected but not explicitly known that Hem was so involved in Sharma's defeat, and then further questioned him. She inquired hopefully, "Do you know where Hem and Saliman are now?"

"I've no clue," Eurës responded, "but I think they'd be in Milhol, Innail, Desor, Elevé, or Turbansk. It's being rebuilt too, in case you didn't know."

"Well, then, maybe we will stop at all those places?" Zelika asked Irak'gar.

He replied hesitantly, "I meant a day or two in a couple spots that weren't too far from our path. Elevé is pretty far, as are Innail and Turbansk, although Milhol and Desor are options. Besides, you two aren't Bards and I do not want to disturb them by having them take care of you."

"Then why didn't you say so?" Zelika demanded in exasperation. Irak'gar sighed and appeared to lose interest, while Mik went to find something else to eat and Eurës twiddled his thumbs. Zelika had nothing to do but wonder where she would convince Irak'gar to go. Turbansk seemed likely to her, and she didn't know what ties her friends had in any of the others. It was, as Irak'gar had pointed out, nowhere near the path they intended to take, but she thought that Hem and Saliman would want to return and help. Perhaps there was another destination that they had in mind, but surely it couldn't hurt to check. As she remembered Mik saying while they traveled, there was no rush to get anywhere.

An incomprehensible slur of violently spat words erupted behind Zelika and she turned to see Mik, who had spilled the remaining hot coffee on himself and the floor. She and Irak'gar leapt to their feet and asked Mik if he was alright, while Eurës slipped past and began cleaning the floor.

"Rekiim et err!" Mik snarled. Irak'gar told him in Annaren to watch his language, and he promptly did, though Zelika was disappointed that she couldn't learn the meaning of what seemed to be his cussing.

Once they had cleaned up the mess, Zelika told Irak'gar that she only wanted to visit Turbansk. "You said a time ago that there was no need to be fast," she reminded him a little spitefully.

Irak'gar nodded then added, "But now that I've spoken with the First Bard, she's arranged for a messenger to ride to Lirigon and tell them that we'll need accommodations in about a month and a half's time. If we are late, they will have reason to be annoyed."

"Well," Zelika suggested, "we can make the lost time if we move fast. We can do a month."

Mik interrupted, "Will we going to ride or walk? If we ride then Turbansk should be is alright."

"I was thinking we would ride, so perhaps you are right," Irak'gar murmured, considering speeds that wouldn't tire the horses and obstacles they could encounter. Eventually he decided, "Yes, a couple days in Turbansk is not unreasonable. Although if we could leave earlier I would be pleased," he added as an afterthought.

"It depends," Zelika shrugged. "All I will have to do is ask if they are there, maybe we can as well stay a night if room is there."

Irak'gar mulled it over and then nodded. "That makes sense. Although it means we'll have to be out of Baladh by tomorrow night."

Zelika bit her lip. She wanted to stay with Eurës; they had had barely any time to catch up and plan, and if she had a house again then she ought to stay in it, but more than anything she wanted to find Nisrah. Anxiety rolled in her stomach and she had already gone through each and every way, to her knowledge, that he might have died since her meeting him. She got news in small scraps and every bit came with ten new ideas of how he had been deemed useless and executed, or had his head beaten in, or been burned to death...

Shaking her head clear, Zelika knew that she would probably never get to Lirigon unless she took the chance in front of her. She could get to Turbansk, too, and maybe see Saliman and Hem. Their absence left a hole in Zelika- though Irak'gar and Mik filled their physical places as similar traveling companions, their manners were different and she missed the general honesty that had formed between her, Hem, Saliman, and Soron. She told Irak'gar steadily, "It is a plan then. We will leave tomorrow and head to Turbansk, then to Lirigon."

"I not mind that either! It is too hot here." Mik commented.

"It is hotter in Den Raven, stupid," Zelika prodded him. Irak'gar rolled his eyes and turned away from them, starting a conversation with Eurës about politics and how people were adjusting now that Sharma was gone. Mik and Zelika continued to bicker, even when they had forgotten what they were arguing about in the first place.

* * *

A/N: This is really frustrating me- I want there to be a little tension between Hem and Zelika when (Oops, I mean, if,) they reunite, but the only way that would happen (That I can think of) is if she and Mik get together. I really don't want that, so if/when (When, right? Of course. I thought so.) you review, mind helping me out with other ideas to make Hem and Zelika press each others' buttons? ;)

~Maia


	9. Chapter Eight: Not As Planned

The morning dawned cold, wet, and dreary. Irak'gar, Zelika, and Mik had had the luck to journey from Den Raven to Baladh with nothing but sun and the occasional cloud or two, but now their luck broke with the clouds as rain beat down on them. At noon they left the city at a walk, and although the rain pestered Zelika to no end and put Irak'gar in an utterly sour mood, it calmed Mik so that he was practically asleep in the saddle, despite never having been on a horse before. Zelika was in charge of teaching him the basics, and Irak'gar had asked the mare he was riding to be patient with him. She had complied, although she would have preferred one of the two experienced riders.

Zelika kept her dejected head down and tried to stay silent. She knew that whatever came out of her mouth would be unnecessary and angry, just like that which would come from Irak'gar. This did not occur to Mik, however, and he asked innocently, "How long be before we reach Turbansk?"

"Longer than you would like," Irak'gar snapped. Mik looked insulted, but he still wanted to talk, and tried speaking to Zelika only a minute later.

He questioned, "Does you think you will find you brothers or sisters or both?"

"I don't know," Zelika replied flatly, in a tone that told him she didn't want conversation. Finally, he gave up, and they walked in silence.

A few hours later, they stopped for lunch, and Zelika was somewhat heartened to see the sun pummeling the clouds, begging to be given a place in the sky. The rain had lessened as well. Mik repeated his question to Irak'gar and this time the reply was different.

"We ought to be there by the end of tomorrow, if we keep the moderate pace we've been at so far," Irak'gar assessed. Mik thought about this then nodded. Irak'gar also mentioned, "If there is no rain, we should probably be more careful. There could be mauls about."

Remembering the strange, mist-like beings, Zelika shuddered. She suggested hopefully, "Perhaps they faded and died with the Hulls?"

"It's possible," Irak'gar pondered, "but I would rather not find out while we are traveling to Turbansk. Luckily, most of them were around the Nazar Plains, and if they are still around it is unlikely that they have strayed far. If they have..." He let his voice die off, then shook his head. "Either way, it is very likely that we will encounter dogsoldiers and perhaps some twisted creatures. I will not say that I believe our journey will be safe, for I do not, and children or not you ought to know the truth. Luckily the dogsoldiers and animals can be killed by ordinary means, unlike Hulls, and that sword you've got now might come in handy, Zelika."

Unconsciously, Zelika let her hand wander to the hilt of the sword in her belt. It was something Eurës had managed to salvage, and it was owned by his father. To their knowledge it was the last sword specially made for the Il Aran in existence, and Eures had given it to Zelika since he knew it would never be used in his own hands.

"And I can use rocks," Mik added mischievously. Zelika chuckled and Irak'gar reproached playfully, "I told you at the beginning of the trip to hide behind me and stay out of trouble!"

"Well then," Mik decided, "I will throw rocks." Remembering the incident where Zelika had chucked a stone at him and he had chucked it right back, the trio's occasional giggle evolved into hearty laughter.

"Well, then, Zelika and I will attack the creature face-to face while Mik throws rocks," Irak'gar smirked. "It is a plan!"

As they spoke, however, Zelika noticed something moving in a small clump of trees beside them and pointed. She said, "We may just have to use that tactic, if that is what I think it is."

Irak'gar stood and told Mik and Zelika to pack the food quickly. He observed the movement for a short time before whispering, "It is not quite what you think it is, Zelika, which makes the whole situation far worse. We are going to back away slowly until we are near the horses. Then we will get on them and ride for our lives." He took a step backwards and the two children did the same. Mik was terrified, but a deadly calm had come over Zelika. She drew her sword as quietly as she could as they backed towards the horses, and the creature in the woods didn't move, but after another five successful steps it roared and burst out at a run.

Mik immediately screamed and ran for the horses, which all spooked and galloped away. Zelika stood her ground as the mutated goromant loped towards her and Irak'gar. He called the horses and they regained control of themselves, but time slowed and Zelika couldn't hear him yelling at her to run. The goromant ate up the spans between them, and when it was only one away Zelika fell to her knees and stuck the sword up. Blood showered her as the beast kept running, then gurgled and turned around. She leapt to her feet and pulled away from the poisonous tail only to be whacked by a disformed wing that shouldn't have been there. The goromant opened its maw wide, and Zelika realized the wound she had inflicted hadn't been fatal. She ran at it and thrust her arm into the thing's jaws, pushing her sword up into its twisted brain. Zelika could feel the teeth sinking into her, but she yelled in triumphant bloodlust as they slackened, and she was able to push the dead beast away from her. One tooth had disloged from the goromant and was still stuck in her, so she pulled it out, too distracted by the joy of her single-handed victory to notice the pain.

She turned, grinning, to Irak'gar and Mik. They were holding the horses' reins and staring at her in horror. As the fury in Zelika faded, she realized that the goromant's teeth had nearly severed her arm, and abruptly sat down. Irak'gar passed the reins of the two horses he had to Mik then ran to assess the damage. It was as if Zelika was seeing everything through a window, and she watched it almost indifferently. Blood began staining the ground and leaking onto Irak'gar as he tore away the sleeve of her tunic and gingerly held the arm.

"She's in shock," he reported grimly. Mik bit his lip, but continued watching the horses. Zelika was glad for this, because she thought his 'assistance' would probably do more harm than good. Mik was no healer.

As Irak'gar began to glow a bright silver, Zelika squinted then shielded her eyes. Dizziness took over her and she couldn't concentrate on watching what was going on. The next thing she knew, her arm was healed and Irak'gar was helping her to her feet, scowling.

He muttered, "That is the second time a child in my care has almost lost their life because I could not handle the situation."

"It is not your fault," Zelika protested. "We are both reckless. You only have bad luck for need to take care of us."

Irak'gar said nothing more. They mounted the horses and continued on, although Zelika wondered when they would change into other clothes. She was covered in her own blood, and it stained Irak'gar's hands and chest. But she didn't think talking to him was the best idea at the moment, because he was having angry thoughts and might lash out verbally, even if he regretted it later. Anyone could see that he was mad at himself for being careless.

Mik's mood, as usual, was a perfect opposite of theirs. Zelika glared dourly at him as he hummed a chipper tune with absolutely no skill whatsoever, and finally yelled at him to stop. He shrugged and complied, but ten minutes later he was singing. He sounded a little better since it was a song in his own language, but Zelika yelled at him again anyways.

"Why are you so happy?" She demanded. "I almost died!"

"Exactly," Mik grinned. "But you are still alive." Zelika rolled her eyes. She winced at a subtle ache in her abdomen, and decided to call it hunger. They had barely begun their lunch before the goromant attacked them, and shyly she asked Irak'gar if they could eat some more while they rode.

Startled out of his deep reverie by Zelika's question, Irak'gar agreed, removing his pack and passing them each a few loaves of bread and some dried meat. The two devoured the food ravenously, although Zelika was startled when the ache continued. She shrugged it off and renamed it anxiety; after all, she couldn't wait to get to Turbansk, and hoped with all her might that Saliman and Hem would be there. She didn't actually know what she planned to do if they were, but she hoped nonetheless.

Slowly she introduced conversation and found that Irak'gar was ready to talk again, although he was more morose than before. She and Mik were the only ones making jokes and laughing; Irak'gar smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Zelika almost voiced the question that had been running through her head and asked him what the big deal was, but she then realized that in his place she would be beating herself up too. He was in charge of keeping them safe, since Mik had no other guardian and Eurës had told him that he would be in trouble if he let anything happen to her. But Zelika still hoped Irak'gar wouldn't dwell on it; if he did, then someone really could get killed.

Once night had fallen, they stopped in the open under one big tree. Its branches drooped down and created a cover that was almost like a room, and they could push them aside to look out over the rolling hills and distant farmland that was Turbansk Fesse. Zelika recalled how all the crops had been burned when the city was under siege, but now that it was spring she realized cheerfully that some fields would be bearing grains, fruits, and vegetables once again.

Zelika told Irak'gar and Mik to turn around as she took another pair of clothes out of her pack. She found a cloth and wet it with some water from her waterskin, then scrubbed all the blood off. She wanted to wash her hair too, but she'd have to wait until they got to Turbansk for that.

As she pulled her boot on, she noticed that there was now blood on her new clothes, and shuffled around trying to find the source of it. When she did, she gulped. She didn't recall a wound in that area of her body, and she certainly wasn't about to inform any male about it. Desperately, Zelika hauled herself down the hill and wondered how the goromant could have hurt her there. Then it hit her- the ache, the bad moods... her mother had warned her about this a few months before the Black Army had destroyed their home. _Why now? Why couldn't it have waited until Turbansk? _Zelika clenched her fists and swore. She snuck back to the tree, compromising as she went, and grabbed a few leaves. They would work for the time being...

"Okay!" Zelika called. Irak'gar and Mik turned around and, predictably, asked why she had taken so long.

Zelika's face fell as Mik added, "And why is there still blood?"

* * *

A/N: That was a long chapter. 0_o' Ah, poor Zello, traveling with two guys when she gets her period... t'would not be fun.


	10. Chapter Nine: Dreary Made Worse

"I accidentally brushed up against the new clothes," Zelika lied.

Mik pointed out, "All the stuff was dry, though. This is new. It is bright red."

Zelika weighed her options. She could have Mik pestering her to find out what was wrong and telling Irak'gar to heal whatever wound she still had, or she could inform Irak'gar of what had happened to her. She preferred the latter.

"Can we... talk... alone?" She asked, wincing at Mik's hurt expression. Irak'gar nodded, looking confused and worried, as she dragged him down the hill and out of Mik's earshot.

"It started," Zelika told him breathlessly.

Irak'gar raised an eyebrow. "What started?"

Zelika bit her lip. "You know... that thing. That girls do." Not only was she embarrased, but she didn't know the word in Annaren for a woman's cycle.

Irak'gar sighed. "You are being too vague."

"The bleeding!" Zelika yelled. "The blood on my clothes is not from that goromant!"

"...Oh," Irak'gar muttered. "I'll grab some supplies for you, then. What should I tell Mikerh?"

"Just say I am not hurt. The blood is natural," Zelika replied. Irak'gar nodded then headed up the hill, returning a moment later with some heavy medical cloth and a vial of liquid.

"Laradhel," he explained. "I didn't foresee this happening so I didn't have anything specific to deal with it, but Laradhel invigorates you and it ought to take your mind of any pain there is." He passed both to her then turned away as she used the cloth. She was shocked at the strength of the Laradhel but it did distract her from the cramps. Deciding not to drink it all, for the pain was only a minor annoyance, Zelika corked it and returned it to Irak'gar.

He thanked her and said thoughtfully, "I have little experience with this, but if you believe you ought to return to Baladh, we can always guide you there then continue on our way."

"No!" Zelika cried indignantly. "It barely hurts. I can as well do what I normally do also. I might become moody but I am already, correct?"

"You are," Irak'gar laughed, "but with this new addition I fear for my life! In your female fury, do you think there is a possibility that you may spare Mik and me?"

"I will ponder about it," Zelika smirked. She enjoyed this apparent new power that could make a grown man like Irak'gar cower in fear, even if only playfully. Subconsciously, she wondered if Hem would be scared when he found out, and felt a pang of emptiness that she could not tease him. _All the more reason to travel quickly to Turbansk and see if he is there, _she reasoned. This would require a good sleep, and Zelika hurried back up the hill in order to do so.

Zelika vaguely became aware that she was awake the next day, and lay for a few seconds before a spasm of pain took her. She scrambled into a sitting position and saw that Irak'gar and Mik were already awake, cooking their breakfast together.

"Laradhel?" Zelika implored. "Pain- it's worse." Irak'gar rummaged through his pack and found the little bottle, passing it to her before returning to his work. Zelika wanted desperately to down the whole thing, but again she only took a few sips before giving it back. If the pain continued, then she might have to end up returning to Baladh after all. For a moment her veins were on fire, then a calming, warm energy settled into her body. However it didn't cause the ache, which had really developed into the feeling of Zelika's innards being torn apart, to subside. She figured it would work for the time being, and she would just have to put up with the hurting.

When the meager breakfast was served in front of her, she pushed it away. "Not hungry."

"Eat," Mikerh suggested. "Irak'gar says we has no lunch today, so our next meal is at Turbansk. You be starved if you do not eat now." Zelika shook her head and muttered, "I should make the horses ready." Mik shook his head and pulled her back down. She glared viciously as he reiterated, "Eat."

"He's right, Zelika," Irak'gar agreed. "Going for a day without food will not make anything better."

"I said I am not hungry," Zelika fumed. They couldn't make her if she didn't want to, and that was that. She made sure they were well informed of this before storming off to the horses. Her anger confused them, for she was normally calm and good with them, and one stepped on her foot, further dampening her moods.

A few hours later, Zelika was plagued by both unbearable cramps and pangs of hunger. Watching the distant city, she tried to concentrate on what it would feel like to have a correct cure for her pain, to eat a huge feast, to soak in water for as long as she wanted, and to relax without the fear of some mutilated creature or a dogsoldier just over the next hill, ready to tear her head off. Of course she was accustomed to the last feeling, but that did not necessarily mean that she enjoyed it.

Irak'gar was giving Mik a lesson, and although he had agreed when Zelika asked not to be included, he still required her to listen in. She had proceeded to completely ignore him, but eventually began paying attention, mostly as a way of taking her mind off the hunger, pain, and fear that created a searing vortex inside her and made her want to cry.

"Name three verbs that have exceptions when it comes to..." Irak'gar rattled on. It was miraculous that Mik could ever pay attention to the lessons- shortly after meeting him, Zelika had come to the conclusion that he had attention problems, and possibly memory problems too. Mik had protested, saying that he simply liked to observe everything that was happening, but Zelika was nonplussed. Even as she thought about this, though, he turned and smiled briefly at her, glad that she was watching the lesson again and he had company, before looking at Irak'gar again.

After the lesson had ended they stopped by a river surrounded by a few strands of trees, looking for a bridge. Irak'gar asked Zelika to go one way and Mik to go the other, while he stayed and tested to see how cold and deep the wide stream was and if they could cross it. Zelika trotted her horse along, biting her lip at the jostling, and after ten minutes or so turned back to go and tell Irak'gar that she had seen nothing when another horse and rider on the other bank attracted her attention. As they approached Zelika saw that it was Mik.

"There is a bridge where I was gone. I told Irak'gar and he is going to it. Race you there!" He turned and his horse broke into a gallop. Zelika stared after him; she wasn't sure she would be able to. But if she raced it could take her mind off the hunger and pain. On a whim she nudged her horse into a gallop and leaned close to it. Her stallion was larger than Mik's mare, and his long strides began to catch up even though Mik and the mare, Kamika, had the advantage of a head start.

As Zelika sighted the bridge, her horse put on an extra burst of speed and pulled ahead of Mik's. They sped to it then screeched to a halt and trotted prettily across. Mik and Kamika slowed to a canter and continued past them for a few spans before stopping. The stallion, Ileos, slowed to a walk at Zelika's request. She noticed Irak'gar and his horse standing nearby and went to greet them, while Mik turned and began heading towards them.

"Well, now that that's figured out," Irak'gar said once they were both within earshot, "I have good news. We have been traveling faster than I thought, and we ought to ride into Turbansk in the next couple of hours."

"Good," Zelika muttered. "Which way? The sooner I fill my stomach and get something to stop the pain the better."

"You said it not hurted," Mik protested.

"And I was speaking truth," Zelika responded. "It did hurt not then, it just hurts now."

Irak'gar sighed, "I am quite tempted to give you both another lesson on negations, but that can wait until Turbansk, if Zelika here is so impatient to get there. We stay at a walk, however. You've both tired your horses."

"Fine," Zelika huffed. She found herself discovering, bit by bit, a deep aversion to traveling. Could they not just get to Lirigon by magical transportation? She didn't know much about Bards, but it seemed reasonable enough to assume they could do that if they could heal themselves and others or make themselves look like a tree, like Hem had.

At the memory of her friend, excitement bubbled up inside Zelika. This was possibly a very important part of her journey; if she found him there, then perhaps he could join them and they could all go to Lirigon together, Saliman too. She concentrated on these thoughts and the pain seemed to lessen due to the distraction. Even if Hem wasn't there, she'd find him eventually, and when she did...

Well, that was the part she hadn't gotten to yet.

* * *

A/N: Next stop, Turbansk! :D I am, unfortunately, still totally undecided on the matter of Hem, Zelika, Mik, and pushed buttons. It's so hard to decide what will happen! T-T


	11. Chapter Ten: Shadows of Character

Turbansk was much more desolate than Zelika remembered it. Aside from the destroyed walls, the houses that had crumbled in on themselves, and the broken spires that crashed to the ground, there was a lack of liveliness and music that had made the city what it was. There hadn't been much of it before the Black Army arrived the last time she had been there, but she remembered other visits from her early childhood of a beautiful city that always had something new and exciting for her to discover. But now the only thing to find was a remnant of happier days: a broken vase, a painting, a medallion. As Zelika explored the ruins all these sad thoughts occurred to her, and she began to feel weary. The taint of the Dark had destroyed everything she ever loved. Her family, her city, and two others in the Suderain as well. Worst of all it had poisoned the very earth she lived on.

"Where will we go for stay at an inn?" Mik asked, breaking the silence. Zelika took a deep breath and decided she ought to deal with their current problems now and worry her hair off later. They were all hungry and she was still in pain.

"There should be one in the direction we're heading. I know which area was least damaged, and therefore should be the first in line for repairs," Irak'gar reasoned. Mik processed this then nodded.

Zelika demanded, "How long will we be to get there?"

Irak'gar responded, "Ten minutes, and then we can eat. I'll ask about something for your problem, Zelika; you ought to go and get some rest, then meet us later."

"But I want to have food right away!" Mik complained. Zelika shot a venomous glare at him and snarled, "You do not have this pain. You would not want food if you did, you probably would not stand it."

Mik yelled, "I was hurt more than you will ever be!" Then he ran off, pushing past Zelika and scrambling into an alleyway, then disappearing into the darkness.

"Well done," Irak'gar commented dryly. Zelika stared after Mik, a little apologetic but for the most part as stubbornly steadfast as she had been before. She shrugged. "It was his fault. He does not know what it hurts like."

"No," Irak'gar said almost coldly, "he is definitely in the right. It is a shock that he came out of that torture alive and sane, whereas surely you can stand a few days of a bad ache."

Scowling at him, Zelika retorted, "Maybe _you _should begin feeling pain so you are able to relate to us both." Irak'gar took a step back, hurt written all over his face. She realized she had reminded him of the times she and Mik had been injured while he did little to nothing, but shrugged it off. He had been harsh so she had the right to be harsh too. There was a long silence, and eventually Irak'gar's face hardened.

"Maybe I should," He murmured. "But I will not go out of my way to do so. Are you coming with me to find Mik, or should I get you a room at the inn first?"

"Whatever you want," Zelika muttered.

Irak'gar watched her then said, "I'll take you to the inn. If we look for Mik you may be more of a liability than anything else. You need some thinking time."

Zelika's tone was laced with exasperation. "So you are going to make me go to my room?"

Irak'gar explained impatiently, "Drastic actions call for drastic consequences. Young woman or no, you are not yet a real adult and your guardian has placed you in my temporary care. If I deem it right to confine you to a room so that you can think about your actions, then that is the course of action I will take. Do you understand?"

"No, but I do not look like I have a choice," Zelika growled. Irak'gar lifted his eyes to the sky, then led her along a dusty path, saying nothing. Within minutes they arrived at the inn and Irak'gar paid a small fee, then showed her to the room he'd chosen. "Just be thankful I had enough money on me to afford a room for only you. Mik will have to share mine, and you would have done the same had you had not proven to be so moody."

"Good!" Zelika hissed. She slammed the door in his face then sat on the bed, fuming. They were so unjust! If they understood, they'd be more careful. Mik had felt a lot of pain once in a while, but what about when it never stopped, and he had to run around while he was hurting so much inside that he thought he would explode? Zelika concluded that it was a very, very different experience.

The angry thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Zelika sighed before standing to open it. She was met by a girl a few years younger than her, holding a vial. She said, "Here. A strange-looking man, maybe Pilanel, said that this should go to your room and my papa was busy so he asked me to give it to you instead."

"Thanks," Zelika muttered. She almost decided to say Irak'gar was from Den Raven, but she didn't want to start a long conversation of any sort, and saying that could prompt one. Luckily the girl nodded, smiling shyly, then left.

Zelika uncorked the vial and sniffed it. There wasn't much of a smell, and what scent there was reminded her of spices. A drop into her hand revealed an orange-red colour and a high viscosity, and shrugging, she downed the liquid. It was surprisingly mild, although there was a faint taste of honey and, as the smell had suggested, spices. She was disappointed when her cramps didn't subside immediately, then sat on her bed and began brooding again.

Eventually the drink proved that it worked, but it also made Zelika very tired. She fell asleep, still angry, and dreamed of home, but not the home she remembered from before or after the siege.

_"Nisrah!" Zelika cried happily. He was sitting on the stairs of their home as it had been before the war, arms crossed, looking down. As she called his name, he looked up, and her breath caught. His eyes were all black, and suddenly deep cuts appeared all over his skin. One huge scar glared from under his eye, and as he stood, one arm hung at his side uselessly. It was like she had seen him at the camp- but worse._

_He whispered, "Help me." Zelika leapt up the stairs but he disappeared, materializing again where she had just stood. The cuts bled horribly, and it was as if he was coated in crimson paint. Nisrah's eyes flashed red for a moment then he shouted a war cry and charged at her. Zelika tried to jump out of the way but she couldn't, and long, sharp fingernails began scratching her face. She struggled to her feet and attempted again to pull away but she tripped and fell down the stairs. She __tumbled into blackness then fell onto a downy bed in a warm, sunny place that smelled like flowers._

_Standing right away, Zelika ran into the hallway and yelped as someone bowled her over. It was a young woman that she vaguely recognized, pale, black-haired and blue-eyed, calling Hem's name. She got up as if Zelika weren't there and stuck her head into the room, then sighed worriedly as she saw that it was empty. She continued running down the hall and Zelika trailed after her, but hesitated as she began talking to another woman with golden hair, who looked a little exasperated. Zelika concluded that they were looking for Hem, and decided on a whim to do the same. It wasn't long before she found him in a grassy garden, talking with Irc, who was perched on a small apple tree. She called out in greeting and ran towards him but, like the others, he had no idea that she was there._

_An idea came to Zelika and she grabbed his shoulders, attempting to shake him back and forth, but there was no way for her to move him. She was pushed out of the way as he stood up and ran into the building surrounding the garden on all sides,still lying desolately on the ground when Irc flew over her head to join him. Why was nobody seeing her? Her head turned as she heard her name, and she thought that perhaps Hem had come back, but the world began to dissolve._

"Zelika!" She was awakened rudely, and sat up, looking like an offended cat. She didn't know who she was glaring at until her eyes focused, and then she realized it was Mik. Her expression softened and she smiled slightly.

"Sorry. I was dreaming about an old friend," She explained. She bit her lip as she remembered the nightmare preluding that, then shook it off. Her dreams meant nothing, and she was still sure that Nisrah was alive. For some reason she couldn't explain, the scene in her dream had in fact only reinforced her belief.

Mik watched her warily. "I will not ask who. You maybe would hit me. I might hit you if you asked me about my friends, so I will be fair."

Zelika shook her head and chuckled. "It was Hem, silly, and he probably is alive since after Sharma died all the Hulls did too. Remember, the friend I talked about back in Baladh?" Mik nodded, then looked at Irak'gar as he sat on the side of the bed, reading over something he'd written. He said, "Speaking of Hem and Saliman, I asked the people in charge here if they were currently in Turbansk and the answer is no. It is believed they might be heading here, but they could also be staying at Innail, where they went after defeating the Nameless One."

Processing this information, Zelika sighed. "Well, at least I can still find my family at Lirigon."

"Yes, you can," Irak'gar agreed, "and that's where we're headed at dawn tomorrow. I just received news that some bands of dogsoldiers and such have begun making their way back to Den Raven, and the sooner we get past them without incident, the safer we will be."

* * *

A/N: Next I think I shall do an update on Hem- does anyone have any suggestions for anything he might feel or do? I'm pretty open. Oh, and that nightmare was really fun to write. XD


	12. Chapter Eleven: Another World

A\N: This one switches over to Hem, and checks up on what he's doing. Chapter 12 will go back to Zelika.

* * *

Hem sat in an oak tree, with Irc on his shoulder. Sun filtered through the leaves and dappled his hair and back, and he swung his feet casually. Below him, Maerad and Indik were having another lesson- why they were, he had no idea, since the war was over. He swung out of the tree as they finished, and went to ask his sister said question.

As he approached he called, "I thought we won already! Or are you afraid of the rabbits, thinking they might be Hulls that survived Sharma's defeat?" Ever since he had heard the story of how Maerad had turned a Hull into a rabbit in Thorold, he hadn't let her hear the end of it.

"No," she chuckled. "But it is a good skill to have. There are still dogsoliders around, and some other creatures, and of course there are always bloodthirsty forest creatures like goromants. Besides, Indik offered; how could I refuse?"

Their lively conversation continued as they walked up a path towards Innail School. The setting sun cast beautiful shadows over everything as it sang its swan song for the day, only to rise as a phoenix instead tomorrow. Hem mused at this until he heard someone call his name in the distance and turned to see Saliman, on horseback, flagging him down from maybe thirty spans down the road. Maerad nodded and kept walking while Hem stayed where he was.

As Saliman approached, he asked quietly, "May I have a word with you? There is nothing to worry about, but I was curious about something."

Hem shrugged. "Sure. No reason not to." As they walked under the shadow of a large house, Saliman continued, "You have lately been absentminded, and although it is not a bad thing, it certainly is not like you. Is everything alright?"

But Hem was staring past him, lost in thought. "Say that again?" Saliman grinned, suppressing laughter. He smirked and said, "Thank you for so wonderfully demonstrating my point."

Hem stared stupidly for a moment before turning bright crimson. He mumbled an apology, which Saliman waved off. "You merely solidified my belief. But what I would like to know is why you are acting like this, and if there is any way to keep you more focused."

"I... don't know," Hem sighed. "I didn't even notice I was acting strangely until you pointed it out. I think it might be because I have little to do anymore. That isn't to say that I enjoyed my days in Edinur, infiltrating Dagra, losing Zelika, hearing that Marich and Karim had died, and all the horrible things like that, but I feel as if my life has no meaning anymore. I've done everything I needed to do."

Saliman put a hand on Hem's shoulder. "I know where you are coming from; Maerad has told me more than once that she occasionally has the same feeling. Although there will be little more of perilous adventure, you should enjoy the new world that has opened up to you, free of danger, Hem. You and your sister especially are in a position where you may choose to do anything, and most will respect you still. If you were to ask for a suggestion, I would say that you ought to be a healer, since it comes to you naturally. There are many options for you, Hem, just waiting to be discovered."

Hem nodded. "I realize that you understand, and you want to help, but I don't think I'll be able to shake the feeling that easily. And even though Maerad is also absentminded, it isn't the same kind. When my sight blurs, it's because I'm looking at nothing, but when hers does, it's like she's trying to see something far away."

"Aye, Cadvan and I have both noticed the look. You described it well," Saliman agreed. Then something in his face changed, and he asked softly, "Hem, does your dreaming have much to do with Zelika? It is clear that you miss her fiercely, but does it bother you daily?"

After pondering a moment, Hem responded, "I think about her a lot, and when I do it feels like there's a hole in my heart, but it isn't so terrible that something has to be done about it." His voice faltered, then he continued. "I think I'll just heal over time. Life doesn't stop when one friend dies. I still have you and Maerad and everyone else, anyhow." This seemed to satisfy Saliman. He said, "Well, I shall not keep you any longer. We should be eating dinner soon, and I am sure you would like a little time to yourself before sitting at a table with many Bards. Do the celebrations ever end?" He chuckled as they parted.

When Hem arrived in the inner part of the School, casually sauntering through the gates, he noticed something was a little strange. There weren't as many Bards around as normal, and now that Saliman's comment on his airheadedness had caused him to purposefully be more aware, he knew something was just a little wrong. Approaching an older Bard with brown, grey-streaked hair, he asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Aye, for the most part," the man responded. "A case of fever has broken out among some Bards, however, so quite a few who would normally be out for an evening stroll have found themselves healing the sick, or being sick, instead. It is not a fatal illness, not by a long shot, but it is certainly not a pleasant occurrence." Hem nodded and thanked him, then continued on his way. All of a sudden Saliman's comment on his healing abilities reiterated itself inside his head, and he took a sudden turn, heading to the Healing Houses instead of his room.

Upon arrival, Hem found Silvia busy at work organizing cold cloths, which he assumed were to cool the patients down. He asked her if he could help, and she accepted immediately before going back to work. Hem made his way to one of the beds, where a rather tired-looking Bard lay. She glanced up at Hem and heaved into a sitting position. "You are here to help, I assume, with this infuriating little sickness?" She chuckled softly. Hem grinned. "Yes, I am. Just hold still..." He began searching for the problem, and found it almost immediately. Fortunately it was just small adhesions of some natural substance. He picked them away gingerly, searching thoroughly afterwards to make sure he'd eliminated each one, then turned his attention back to his surroundings. He found that he was noticeably more tired than he had been, but he figured he would still be able to heal a couple more people before he was too fatigued to continue. The Bard thanked him, then he went on his way.

Soon after he had helped a third person, Hem was distracted by two familiar voices absorbed in argument. Turning around a corner, he was surprised to see Cadvan and Silvia bickering heatedly.

"How long are you going to keep me cooped up in here?!" Cadvan cried. "I feel fine!"

"Yes, and others do not!" Silvia retorted. "Your condition could grow worse and we cannot have this sickness spread."

Cadvan sighed heavily. "And if I kept away from other Bards?"

"...then you would still leave a trail of it behind you," Silvia finished, clearly exasperated. "Surely you can stand a couple days in the Healing Houses?"

"A couple days?" Cadvan exclaimed incredulously. "There can't be so many sick that it will take a couple days to cure me!"

Silvia explained, seeming to draw patience from thin air, "Indeed. You will likely be healthy before tomorrow's dawn. But the fever will still be on you, your clothes, and anything you touch. First you will be healed, then you will rest, then you will wash thoroughly. After that you will be free to leave, but because we are busy, the process will likely take a couple days."

Cadvan opened his mouth to argue some more, then thought the better of it. He turned and was about to leave through the doorway Hem was currently standing in when he noticed there had been someone listening in on their debate. He observed Hem for a moment before asking, "Will that conversation now be transferred into the ears of every Bard in the School, Hem?"

"No, just Maerad's," Hem smirked before running out of the room. He was glad Cadvan was an adult; adults never gave chase. But once he was out of the Healing Houses, he simply slowed to a walk and told Irc to stay away, because he had the fever on him and even though a bird probably wouldn't catch it, it was better to be safe.

_You smell different, _the crow commented. Hem laughed. _I have just been in a room full of sick people! Where have you been, o King's Messenger?_

_Flying around and speaking to the other birds, _Irc replied. Hem was surprised that he had responded so concisely, but shrugged it off and continued down the street. When he arrived at his rooms, he didn't even bother to go to dinner; he was much more tired than he had originally anticipated, and after washing all the sickness away, he went to bed. Despite everything, he slept soundly.

* * *

A/N again: Quarantined Cadvan= the image of hilarity. =D


	13. Chapter Twelve: Discoveries

A/N: Back to Zello now! This chapter was fun to write at the beginning and end, but the middle part was as boring for me as it was for them. XD Ah well. Enjoy, my faithful readers, and thank you for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon the next day when the three travelers set out for Annar, and ultimately, Lirigon. At a suggestion from Mik, Irak'gar had deemed that they would stop and have a day to rest once they reached Annar. As for Zelika, she was concentrating on keeping her unruly tongue silent. After some thought the previous night, she had realized just how unfair she had been, and although her pride kept her from apologizing to her companions, she could still make life easier for them at the moment by shutting her mouth. Currently, 'the moment' was more infuriatingly boring horseback riding, occasionally broken by Mik's attempts at conversation.

"So what sorts of animals live here?" He asked, trying to break the silence without being awkward, which he was anyways.

Irak'gar sighed, "None that look like real animals anymore, except maybe the birds." This caused Zelika to recall the Battle of the Birds that Hem had orchestrated, and hesitantly, she decided to tell them about it. She kept her words careful as she told the story, and once she had finished she considered it a moderate success. Nobody had, as of yet, been offended.

"I had heard of the incident, but I had no idea that you had so much to do with it!" Irak'gar mused. "And to think that that same Hem went on to save us all, although not alone- it really is a small world!"

This struck Zelika as strange. She had never thought about Hem the hero, who saved Edil-Amarandh. She had only thought of Hem, her closest friend, her solid companion, a boy growing into a man. There had never been anything more than that, he had never been the saviour of anything. What if, the next time she met him, something had changed? She knew now that he was most certainly alive and well, but what if all that praise for being a hero had changed him? If he had become arrogant and egocentric, she would only have a friend in Mik, and although he was almost as close to her as Hem had been, he just wasn't the same. Hem was someone she could trust with her life, someone who would understand her and when he didn't, at least make an effort to do so. But Mik was, despite being older, younger. Less reliable. A different sort of person. That was in no way to say that she couldn't trust him- indeed, he was foolishly protective of her and Irak'gar- but he just wasn't Hem.

"What are you thinking about?" Mik questioned, moving his horse closer to poke Zelika's shoulder. _Add 'too inquisitive for his own good' to the list, _Zelika laughed inwardly. She replied, "I was just wondering how Hem were doing, and thinking that you two are similar, but also different."

Mik shrugged in response. "Well, can you talk about your family then? Or is that too sad?"

Zelika sighed, "I would rather not. Except Eurës, because I know he is alive."

"Well, we can talk about him, then. I am bored. So is yourself," Mik reasoned.

Irak'gar interrupted, "'So are you' would be the correct terminology." Mik stuck his tongue out at him before continuing, "I think he is strange. He seems scary, but also silly."

Zelika couldn't help a strangled, raucous laugh. "Eurës? Scary? Are you out of your mind?"

Mik shrugged, looking a little hurt. "I do not like strangers. They are all scary."

"Well," Zelika chuckled, "There is no reason for being scared of Eurës. His bark is worse than his bite. Not that either is very bad."

"Speaking of barking," Irak'gar interjected once again, "those look like wild dogs in the distance. Chances are, they are not troublesome; even if they are starving, I can convince them not to attack us. But if they are mutated and do not understand the Speech, we will have to fight them." Now that Zelika got a good look at them, they were definitely coming closer. All dogs were loping at a fast pace, as if they were casually avoiding something. She couldn't see any way in which they were different from the wild dogs she had seen many times before, and as they approached, Irak'gar shouted something in the speech. The dogs stopped, and Zelika stopped trying to understand what words they were sharing. If they could communicate, then there would be no fight.

A whole half hour later, the dogs began loping south again. Irak'gar said uneasily, "They are traveling south to avoid the dogsoldiers, which are also coming this way. They say the things make their way back to Den Raven in ragged groups, and they all still attack mercilessly any being that comes their way. The dogs lost two pack members before they got ahead of all the groups. I cannot see how we will go without encountering any in the following days, so keep your sword sharp, Zelika. And Mik, be sure to have a big store of rocks." He ended on a humourous note since their faces had fallen considerably and Mik looked close to terrified. Nervous laughter was shared before they continued on their way, but soon enough, Mik was talking again.

He broke the silence with a simple but very annoying, "I am hungry. Did we bring lots of food?"

"Yes," Irak'gar sighed, "and you can have a papaya now if you want. We eat the little fruit we brought first, so it does not go bad." Mik nodded happily as the big fruit was handed to him, and it shut him up for ten minutes until he finished it. Then he was no longer hungry, but just as talkative.

"So have you ever been to Annar before?" He asked Irak'gar.

"Once, when I was a child," he responded wearily. "That was about fifty-five years ago. No doubt, things have changed mightily since then, so it won't be of much use."

"Where did you go?" Mik inquired. Irak'gar seemed to flinch, utterly sick of questions, and shook his head. "Some places. Why don't you tell us some stories? You appear to be rather eager to talk today."

Mik bit his lip. "I have none I want to recount. I forgot all my good memories when the Hulls had me."

Zelika put a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "They are gone. We are safe. Maybe you can have some new good memories now, with us."

"Like with the rocks?" Mik chuckled. Zelika nodded, grinning. "Like with the rocks." Although still initially boring, their travel was more amusing for the remainder of the day.

That night, they camped in a small stand of trees. Zelika was restless, so she decided to go for a walk around until she felt sleepy. Mik joined her, and Irak'gar settled down and went to sleep. At first, the company annoyed Zelika; she had intended to have some time alone after a long day of far too much speech between her and her friends. But Mik, surprisingly, said little, and so they fell into a companionable silence. At last Mik broke it abruptly, with words that shocked Zelika.

"Zelika," Mik said pensively, "I think I love you."

Staring at him, Zelika uttered, "Well, that is... uhh... surprising."

Mik continued, "I understand you probably do not love me too, but I thought you should know. If you did not, there could be problems."

Hesitantly, Zelika agreed, "No, I do not love you. But you are a very close friend! I love you in that way, but not as like how people kiss for love."

Mik was thoughtful. Finally he smiled faintly and said, "Okay. We can be very close friends. Who knows? Like I said when we were in Den Raven, I do not know me; maybe I will not love you tomorrow."

"Maybe, but I think you are acting more normal as we travel. You are recovering. I do not care whether you love me like that or not, as long as we can keep being friends. It should not make us feel awkward, alright? Besides, we are never far from each other, and if we hated each other, it would make everything hard for us and for Irak'gar," Zelika hypothesized.

Mik nodded, and then asked, "Do you want to head back and go sleep now?"

She replied, "That sounds good. I hope we will not see dogsoldiers tomorrow, even if it does make the day as boring as was today."

"Yes, I have seen dogsoldiers from farther away before and they look dangerous," Mik murmured. "They shoot liquid fire. I saw one use it... on another prisoner... it killed her." He shuddered, then shook his head with purpose. "Well, as we said, we should sleep." Zelika only noticed then that they had arrived at their camping spot, and they had woken a rather annoyed-looking Irak'gar. She muttered an apology before making herself a small bed of leaves and curling up inside it.

Although she thought that she would have a deep sleep after a day of almost nonstop riding, Zelika's dreams were plagued once again by visions of her little brother, bleeding from every part of his body and crying her name in an abyss of despair.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Disaster and Setback

A/N: Hooray! It's "The Chapter Where Everything Goes Horribly Wrong!" Man, this was fun to write, cruel as that sounds. xD However it is mere coincidence that this happens to be chapter thirteen- I actually planned for all this to happen next chapter, until I realized that this one would contain absolutely nothing of interest.

* * *

"You look as if you've died and yet still live; what sort of a sleep did you get?" Irak'gar gently questioned Zelika. She started at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before shrugging and setting her eyes ahead again. They'd been riding for a few hours under the overcast sky, which was light enough not to forebode rain but dark enough to tell them that the sun would be hidden for a while yet. Zelika was so exhausted from repeated nightmares that she could barely think, Mik hummed a cheerful tune, and Irak'gar was busy trying to navigate the endless expanse of grass spattered with trees.

"When do you think we will be at Lirigon?" Zelika asked slowly and thoughtfully.

Irak'gar responded, "It is hard to say, but I would imagine a month and a half. We have been moving more quickly than I originally anticipated; I thought I would have to slow down for you two, but you have shown yourself to be an experienced rider and Mik learns with surprising speed and accuracy."

Zelika had only heard the 'month and a half' part of Irak'gar's statement. She murmured, "I know it sounds strange, but I cannot shake the feeling that my brother is alive and needs me."

Mik called from the side, "Does that have to do with all your muttering in your sleep last night? I saw it when I woke up early and I thought maybe I should wake you too but I did not, because maybe I was wrong and you would be mad."

It took Zelika a moment to understand this before she replied, "It does not matter. The point is that we should get to Lirigon soon."

"Well, that will be difficult," Irak'gar said dismally, pointing to something in the distance. "It seems as if we are about to get our first look at the returning dogsoldiers."

Both Mik and Zelika froze immediately, sharing a terrified glance. She managed to steel herself quickly, although he was still nervous, and she warned him to be calm or his horse would also be fearful. It was only a minor success.

A moment later, Irak'gar said sternly, "You will both have to do exactly as I say. Zelika, your sword will not be of use, nor your rocks, Mik. I may as well avoid using my magery, too. There is no way for us to stand against that group of nine, if I am not mistaken in my counting. We will rush around them, in a loop, and keep the horses at the fastest gallop possible until the dogsoldiers are out of sight, whether they chase us or not. If we see them again, we will gallop again. If this is too hard on the horses, we will let them loose to walk away, since the dogsoldiers will probably have little to do with them, and we will then run with our own hopefully good endurance." Zelika nodded and Irak'gar looked all the horses in the eye, clearly relaying the plan to them as well. Then he shouted, "On three!" He counted upwards from one and when he reached three, all the horses burst into a gallop. This alerted the dogsoldiers, which were a hundred spans away, and then began running to intercept the horses and riders. The plan was going well; the horses' loop gave them plenty of time to pass the dogsoldiers, which were surprisingly slow.

But not far into the escape, disaster struck. Everything slowed for Zelika as she felt one foot slip from the stirrup, and felt herself fall to one side. Her other foot was lodged, and as she toppled over the side of the still-galloping horse, it remained so. Her leg twisted as she flipped over and she screamed as a cracking sound was heard; the scream was cut off as a stray hoof smacked her upper back and she choked on a pained gasp. She managed to free her foot, yelping again as she trailed in the grass before tumbling to a stop, helpless against the oncoming dogsoldiers. Zelika was sure that this was the end, but struggled with all her might and called for help anyways. She heard hoofbeats coming towards her, heard someone screaming in the Speech, felt herself being picked up, and then a burning sensation...

She blacked out.

It was a dull shock to Zelika when she found herself alive, after slowly gaining consciousness. Her leg pulsed angrily, and she let out a dry croak that only half-formed into a groan. Soon, water splashed into her mouth, and she welcomed it. She was parched. "Th-thank you," she murmured afterwards. A voice responded gently, "Please, stay still. Your leg is broken and there is a little liquid fire on it. I am trying to clean but what I use dissolves. You are lucky, Zelika. Irak'gar took most of the hit. I am scared... he might die."

That led Zelika to identify the speaker as Mik, and the younger, raspy voice helped her too. Slowly, by way of conversation and somehow clear and logical thought, she pieced together what had happened. After she had fallen, Mik and Irak'gar had rushed back to help her. The former stayed on his horse, while the latter dismounted. A dogsoldier tried to shoot the fire, and Irak'gar had blasted them all with his magery. It was an incredible feat, since it killed them all, but the fire kept going and as he'd picked Zelika up it had hit them both, spraying all over his side and part of her lower leg, too. Then Mik had worked with the horses to get them to safety, which was a smallish forest with a cave tunneling into a large hill. Mik said the forest was pine, and that there might be mutated creatures or goromants around, but he'd had no choice but to bring them there, because it was the safest location that was in their immediate vicinity. She was a little uncomfortable when she realized her breeches were off and she was only in an undergarment, but she knew that it was needed if Mik was to take care of her leg, and she also knew that he would be respectful. After this thought, Zelika fell back into darkness.

That was the way things went. Zelika wasn't sure how long it lasted, although her estimate was two days, until she could sleep with the rise and fall of the sun instead of whenever she became too tired to keep her eyes open. Eventually she was able to sit up and take a look at her surroundings, which were plain enough. Backpacks and supplies were scattered on the sandy floor of a cave; the entrance was perhaps five spans away, and large enough for four people to walk through side by side. It was a little taller than a man of average height. She lay on a bed of soft moss and leaves, and when she looked further into the cave she could see another similar setup, which she assumed was Irak'gar and his bed. Later, Zelika learned from Mik that she had been in and out of consciousness for almost exactly her estimated time: two and a half days.

On the fourth day, she was able to stand and walk with the makeshift crutches Mik had created for her. There was no way to protect her leg from healing in the wrong way, however, so shortly after she had a small walk aroundhe was told to lie down again and rest. Before she slept, however, she inquired, "How is Irak'gar doing?"

"I still do not know if he will live," Mik whispered, "but he seems to be recovering. But if he does live we are going to be late for being in Lirigon, I am sure! I do not know what to do..."

Zelika smiled softly. "You have done more than enough already by caring for us. If you had not, we would both be dead now." Mik shook his head modestly then glanced worriedly at Irak'gar and ran to fetch a pitcher of water. Zelika let herself fall asleep.

Things proceeded with little change for the next few weeks. Zelika's leg was recovering quickly, and soon enough Mik decided she would probably be safe venturing out of thecave on her own, though never too far and never without her crutches. Irak'gar continued to lie in bed, although he told Mik a week after Zelika's first walk that he felt he would live. A full month later, he was able to walk, although his muscles had deteriorated completely. A red scar stretched from his hip to his neck, also claiming the right part of his back and chest, but he didn't care much and continued his attempts to recover as quickly as possible so as to make it to Lirigon as soon as possible.

One evening, a few days after that month had passed, the three were sitting just outside the cave, planning ahead and talking about recent events.

"I take back what I said in Turbansk about you not being brave and helping us, Irak'gar," Zelika said quietly. She was surprised as he leaned over and embraced her; she hadn't expected such a fatherly action from someone she'd only known for a couple months.

He replied, "You were angry, and did not understand. I forgive you. All I am worried about now is that the Lirigon Bards will either be furious or worried sick..."

"I am sure that they will understand when we tell them why we were late. We would only have to show them your scars to make them believe it," Mik reasoned. He said 'scars' because Zelika too sported a red mark where the liquid fire had burned her.

"Well," Irak'gar sighed, "We shall have to see when we arrive. The good news is that all our rest probably allowed the dogsoldiers to pass without any more incidents! We ought to be safe for the remainder of our trip."

A ragged cheer rose from the two children before all three companions crawled back into the cave to sleep. The next day, they would resume their travel.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: A Curious Event

A/N: I wrote this all in one go for the most part, and when I was tired, so forgive any mistakes. In this chapter, the characters discover they have a little conundrum on hands. Thanks again to all you wonderful reviewers- every time a message appears in my inbox saying I've had another, I get really excited. :)

* * *

Zelika was worried. After much protest from her and Mik, Irak'gar had healed her broken leg so they could travel again; now, only an hour after they set out, he looked pale and exhausted. She knew that this was partially because, after lying in bed for nearly a month, he was unused to physical activity; after all, so was she, and the short walks she had taken always tired her in mere minutes. But still, she could ride a walking horse for a day, because it was not a very hard thing to do. After sitting for so long, it hurt to get off, but that was all.

"If you want to stop and take a break, we will stop," she told him softly. He shook his head, watching the horizon with grim determination. They were nearing Annar- it would only be another few days from where they were if they kept up the good pace- and Zelika was hoping they could arrive there soon and find someone to make sure they were all okay before continuing on their way. Mik had little to no medical knowledge and wouldn't be able to deem whether they needed rest or healing, and Irak'gar was being stubborn; there was no way he would tell either of them if he was feeling unwell. But he was still very weak, and so Zelika had appointed herself temporary leader and medical advisor. In truth, the only thing she knew about healing was how to tie a tourniquet, but Mik and Irak'gar didn't need to know that.

Mik sighed, "I liked it better when we talked, and were not hurt."

"I am not sure about the talking, but yes, it was much easier when we were all healthy," Irak'gar responded. "Like I said, the dogsoldiers have probably all passed us, but if there are any groups left that come across us, I am afraid we will not be as fortunate as last time."

"We were hardly fortunate," Zelika pointed out.

Irak'gar murmured darkly, "Exactly." After this she gave up trying to talk to him, for he was clearly in a bad mood. She could excuse that; the little patch of red on her leg was painful despite having healed for the most part, and having that same pain searing half of one's body would be enough to dampen even Mik's spirits. At least, that was Zelika's prediction; knowing Mik, she was probably wrong, but luckily she didn't have to find out. Only she and Irak'gar were burned and as far as they were concerned, that was how it was going to stay.

Since there was little to worry about and Irak'gar seemed to be sharply aware of their surroundings (and even if he wasn't, Mik always kept an eye open), Zelika decided it wouldn't hurt to get a little rest. Her stallion had a very smooth walk and trot, though his canter and gallop threw her a foot in the air, so she let herself doze away. As was becoming the norm, however, her dreams were not peaceful.

_"Nis, please, it's me! Don't you recognize your sister?" Zelika cried. They stood alone in a dark room, and he stared at her uncomprehendingly. His wounds weren't as bad as they had been in previous dreams, for Zelika was always vaguely aware in these scenarios that she was in fact sleeping, but his innocent confusion ripped her apart. He was her little brother and, although she would never admit it, her favourite sibling._

_There was a choked gasp behind Zelika and she turned to see another sibling: her one older sister, Sunara. Unlike Nisrah, she was clearly aware of Zelika's presence, for she was staring directly at her. Zelika saw that her hair, although naturally red, was further stained by blood, and one of her legs was practically ruined. She yelled something that Zelika couldn't understand and ran towards her, but then everything went dark and suddenly she was falling, deeper and deeper into a hole. Terror consumed her, but when she opened her mouth to scream, no noise came out. All of a sudden she was standing again, this time in front of the Hulls that had whipped her back in the prison on an empty moor. One still held the bloody whip and as she turned to run, it hissed and curled around her feet, causing her to fall. She tried to scream again and this time it worked._

_As the Hulls continued the attack, her surroundings changed into a sunny plain scattered with forest. The Hulls finally vanished and Zelika found herself flying over a mass of people all milling around confusedly. Most of them looked like they were from the Suderain, but there were a few with the fair skin of Annar and many with the tan-bronze skin of Den Raven, too. And they were all children..._Startled, Zelika snapped awake. Her shoulder was being shaken and she swatted at whatever was doing it violently before realizing she'd just hit Mik in the face. He stared at her before saying slowly, "I hope that was an accident, or I will not be your friend anymore." Zelika shook her head.

She explained, "Sorry. Yes, it was an accident. I was dreaming again." Mik nodded then turned back to eating the loaf of bread he had somehow obtained while she was sleeping, although he still seemed hurt by her unintentional slap. But this did not remain on Zelika's mind for long; soon she was trying to decode her dream.

Clearly, she decided, the view of all the children was what she imagined had happened right after Sharma had been undone. In fact, she was sure of this, because she had imagined it that way in her mind more than once before. The Hulls was just a simple nightmare due to unpleasant past experiences, and she still couldn't figure out why she kept seeing Nisrah, although at least she could identify it as a common trait in all her dreams. Her only explanation was that ever since she had realized she had the power to go and find him she had hoped with all her strength that he would still be alive.

But seeing her older sister Sunara, exactly how she last remembered her except for the wounds, was another thing altogether. For a moment Zelika added up how many of her siblings could have been taken by the Hulls- there was only one other aside from Sunara and Nisrah, her older brother Alhad. There were cousins too, but she counted them out since her current purpose didn't require their appearance in her dreams. After quite a while of deep thought, Zelika came to the hesitant conclusion that she was somehow seeing the siblings that had been taken by the Black Army and still lived. She didn't know how, because although she had since become aware that Bards could sometimes dream of the future and past, she was human and had never before done so. She was not a Bard and never would be. But there was no way that it was nonsense, not when she kept seeing Nisrah and then Sunara suddenly appeared too even though Zelika had not even been thinking about her subconsciously let alone enough for her to appear in a dream by chance. It struck Zelika as well that although Nisrah had not been able to see her, Sunara had. She barely recalled the words, for that was how clear and memorable the dream had been, and asked Irak'gar if he knew what language they were in. When she did, he stared at her, mouth hanging open a little.

"Zelika, where did you learn that?" He questioned. "I haven't used the Speech for days now."

Now she stared right back at him. "That was the Speech?"

"Yes! And I would like to know where you learned it!" Irak'gar exclaimed. Zelika muttered an incoherent explanation about her dream, and when he pressed her, she gave him all the details about what had happened and what she thought it all meant. He too thought deeply for a moment before explaining what it seemed to be from a Bard's perspective.

"I think," He asserted, "that there is certainly a Bard at the bottom of this. It is possible that the Bard was your sister, since she saw you and was using the Speech. It probably is not your brother, since he did not even know you. The other option was that another Bard was doing this- either way, it is some strange magery that I have never encountered before. Foredreams, certainly; I have had them myself. But actually projecting oneself into a dream and not only that but one's siblings as well would certainly be a huge feat. If this is your sister's doing, Zelika, then she is very powerful. If it is another's, then we may want to find them and make sure they do not wish ill luck upon you."

He was about to say more when he winced and a hand automatically flew to an area of his scar. Zelika watched worriedly but he was able to compose himself before continuing, albeit in a weaker voice than before. "Either way, this is new magery that I will have to look into. I may simply be that I am not learned enough, but I highly doubt that; although I am not and will never be the smartest man in the world, spies are not allowed to be stupid or unknowledgeable."

An uncomfortable silence followed, in which both Zelika and Irak'gar pondered about the dream and the possibly disastrous results an ability to create it could wreak, but soon Mik was attempting his usual conversation.

"Which School do you think we are closest to?" He asked casually.

Irak'gar replied, "I am not sure. Probably Til Amon."

"Is it in Annar?" Mik questioned eagerly.

"Indeed it is," Irak'gar responded.

Zelika, who had been watching the Bard road that they traveled parallel to for some time, said, "Well then, I certainly hope that person riding along is going to or from it. If not, we might want to be suspicious."


	16. Chapter Fifteen: A Change of Plans

"Both of you stay well behind me," Irak'gar said, "and I will converse with the Bard." He trotted his horse over and seemed to begin speaking, and Zelika strained to hear what passed between them. However, she heard little since they spoke in hushed tones, and she was glad when the Bard eventually joined Irak'gar and walked over to them. She was short, with a curvy build, russet hair, and pale green eyes.

Watching her distrustfully, Mik asked Irak'gar, "What does a stranger have to offer us?"

Irak'gar told Mik, "Do not be rude. This woman has agreed to help us. Mostly Zelika, to be honest, but all of us in the long shot."

"Help me? How?" Zelika inquired, turning her attention to the Bard.

The newcomer stated, "I am traveling from Innail School to Til Amon on an errand now that the siege is nearly over, but it is not urgent and I can easily return to Innail. I was told that you would like to know the location of and make contact with Hem of Pellinor; well, he is staying in Innail at this time, and I would gladly carry a message to him if you told me why you would like to send it. Forgive me for withholding my name; I am Nacia of Innail."

Zelika couldn't believe her good luck, but she would marvel at it later; currently, she had to seize the opportunity dangling in front of her. "It is a long story. I am sorry, my Annaren is not good, but I am from the Suderain. When Hem went there we met and he made friends with me. I think he thinks now I am somehow dead, but I must tell him I am alive and he must meet me soon in Lirigon."

Nacia considered this. "Well, it certainly seems that your errand is more important than mine. If you write a letter, I will carry it back to Innail. I have also decided to give you some of the food I brought along, since your guardian told me your stores were dangerously low, and that the boy over there had recently eaten by accident the only bread that remained unspoiled." At this Mik hid his face a little, clearly very embarrassed.

"I was hungry!" He cried.

"That you were," Irak'gar muttered reproachfully, "and imagine how much worse it would have been had Nacia not come along and so generously offered her own bread!"

The Bard pointed out, "But not for free. We had our agreement. I carry a message and pass on food, and each of you must tell me a story. I love hearing of new tales, and my pet peeve is being told the same one twice! You all seem to be special individuals, and since you've come such a long way, your exploits could one day be famous, even written in song! I would like to be the first to tell such epic tales, if that is what they become, since it seems that if you keep your stories to yourselves then they will never be celebrated as they ought."

"Our stories are scary," Mik warned. Zelika elbowed him. "She probably knows that from the scars we all have from one thing or some other one."

"Well, I am sure I will be able to handle them. Who wishes to tell me of their adventures first?" Nacia inquired.

"I will. I will tell you about when I killed a big beast with only a rock!" Mik said in a challenging voice.

"Go on, then," Nacia chuckled, clearly nonplussed by the demeanour he had taken on.

And so Mik told, with a few embellishments, the story of how he had killed the doglike beast that threatened him and his friends. Zelika didn't recall either her or Irak'gar cowering in fear at any point, and she didn't think that Mik's heart had nearly been gashed out, but aside from that it was accurate. Next Irak'gar told a story that was new to Zelika and Mik as well, the tale of how he had once escaped capture in Dagra itself and settled again in a small village that the Hulls hadn't gotten to yet. He managed to warn all the residents to evacuate and they did, then while the Hulls wondered where everyone had gone and who had told them to leave, he went back to spying in Dagra. Zelika considered this an impressive feat. When it was her turn, she decided it was safe to spread the news of her recent, strange dream. Although Nacia had been intrigued by all their tales, this one seemed to interest her the most.

"A dream! Sent by a Bard to another human!" She exclaimed. "I have never heard of such a thing. And you think this could be your sister's doing?" Zelika nodded, and the woman was silent for a moment, clearly deep in thought.

Eventually she said, "If so, she will need to attempt to educate herself and hone the skill. It could be dangerous if she drives someone mad by sending them these dreams, or stays asleep so long that she never wakes up. If it is not your sister, the Bard with this ability must still be found… when I reach Innail, I will also tell the First Bard of this. Then it may be that I will need to travel to other Schools, and find the Bard that does this. Lirigon ought to be the first place to look if it is your sister, correct?"

"Yes," Zelika responded. After stealing a glance at Irak'gar she added, "If you do go to Lirigon, can you tell them that we are late because we were wounded by the dogsoldiers returning to Den Raven?"

"If they were expecting you, then yes, of course," Nacia complied. Strangely, she then passed some of her food over to Irak'gar then set off to the east, her horse at a canter, not even saying goodbye.

Mik grinned once she was gone. "Good. It is only us again."

Zelika would have been angry, but she was too busy wondering what Hem would think when he got her letter. According to the raven that had spoken to Irak'gar, Saliman had seen her dead body- it was probably something the Hulls had done. He would have told Hem, who clearly would not have been happy, but she knew no details. She expected that at first he would not believe the letter, but then he would begin to hope perhaps she was alive and go to Lirigon to see her. Perhaps he would send a letter back.

She continued to think about this as they assumed their journey once again, paying little attention to Mik's usual attempts at conversation. The past days had provoked many new thoughts and emotions from her; they were tiring, she found, although the fatigue was well worth it. If all went as she wished, the problem of the dreams would soon be solved and they would soon be in Lirigon. She would find her siblings, alive and well, and then Hem would arrive with Irc and Saliman. Then he could show her his world and she could perfect her still somewhat shaky Annaren and they would, finally, head back to the Suderain and live there. She'd live in Baladh, he'd live in Turbansk, and they would visit whenever they felt like it. And he could also meet Eurës, although perhaps that was not something to look forward to.

When Zelika thought about how protective Eurës would be after instantly assuming she and Hem were in love, it brought to mind Mik's confession. Although she was curious, wondering if he still felt that way about her, she would not ask him. It would be awkward, and she would rather think than speak.

The other strange event that confused Zelika, of course, was the dream. Though she hoped it was her sister, she also doubted it; how could there suddenly be a powerful Bard with a new ability in her noble warrior family, a family in which there hadn't been a single Bard for nine generations? That was a question that, unlike the others, Zelika could not even guess about.

A pained sound behind Zelika attracted her attention and she turned, horrified, just in time to see Irak'gar slip from the saddle and fall to the ground with a dull thump. Immediately she dismounted and ran to him; Mik remained frozen and wide-eyed.

"You fool," Zelika berated as she sunk to her knees. A hand on Irak'gar's scar told her that it was burning hot, and she ordered Mik to find the nearest body of water and bring some back in whatever manner he could. Their guardian seemed to be unconscious, which Zelika took as a bad sign, and she shook him until he groaned and opened his eyes.

He winced and explained, "I believed we would arrive at Lirigon before this occurred. The other day I received a cut on my scarred side, and the next day I was sure it was infected, but I believed we had more time than this…"

Fury overtook Zelika and she came very close to slapping him. "You are as self-sacrificing as Mik! Why did you do it?!"

"We had to reach Lirigon. We still do," He responded. Then his eyes snapped shut again. Even though she had little medical knowledge, Zelika was sure that he was in a very bad condition.

Mik and his horse returned at a reckless gallop, and he practically fell off before the horse had come to a complete stop. He'd filled two empty skins with some ice-cold water from a nearby brook, and Zelika snatched them away before Mik took them back.

He told her, his unharmed eye hard and determined, "You do not know what you act as if you know. I learned to heal when I helped you two. If you try to help Irak'gar you will kill him. I need you to ride as fast and long as you can, to be at Lirigon. Get help. I will help him for as long as I can, but we have nothing to stop what he is sick with, I think. I am not a healer but you are not either. You are faster, I know more to help Irak'gar. Go."

In any other situation, Zelika would have argued fiercely; but this was a side of Mik that she had never seen before, and although it was not, to her, intimidating, it was certainly convincing. Besides, if Irak'gar died as Mik thought he might, they would be as good as helpless.

Climbing back onto the stallion she rode, Zelika hissed, "You should hope you have good luck, because if he dies, I blame you." Then she departed, leaving Mik insulted and alone with a man who he wasn't even sure would live through the night, which was rapidly falling.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that took so long to come up with. It sort of seems as if it's in two parts to me, but that's okay. The next chapter will involve a few new characters, and it will probably be arriving soon.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Family

A/N: I had NO idea it would take this long, but it is so worth it! One of my best chapters yet, and also a very important one, although Sunara's ability isn't yet explained because the point is that nobody can explain it. Plus I didn't really have a spot to add it, IMO.

* * *

When Zelika arrived at the gates of Lirigon, a mere six days after she set out, both she and the stallion Ileos beneath her were about ready to collapse. The Bards were welcoming, and ushered her into a beautiful room with a large, downy bed that felt miraculously soft after sleeping on the ground for so long. But Zelika wouldn't rest until two healers had been sent to find her companions, and once she'd been told of this she let herself fall into a deep sleep that for once was not interrupted. The last thing she remembered was staring at the night sky through her window and hoping with all her heart that Irak'gar had not passed through the Gates.

Although it felt as if it was only a moment, Zelika knew she'd slept for an unusually long time when she next opened her eyes. Sunlight flooded into the room and she sat up immediately when she noticed someone was watching her. When she realized who it was her heart flooded with joy, and the trouble of the past days was forgotten; even Mik and Irak'gar were forgotten.

Zelika flung herself into the arms of her older sister and stayed stubbornly in them, although she refused to let any tears get in her way. Sunara held her just as tightly, and once she had managed to pry Zelika out of her arms, kissed her forehead.

"We were sure everyone else had been killed," she whispered. "We thought for a while that maybe some others had been taken by the Hulls, but... we were the only members of the family that lived through being in those child armies. I didn't see how anyone else could have escaped. Then when I somehow started gaining control of my dreams, I tried to find a trace of anyone, and eventually I found you. But it is a different matter to gaze upon your face again."

Zelika interrogated, "We? I dreamed about Nisrah too... is he alive?"

"And as annoying as ever," Sunara chuckled. She started as Zelika pulled herself out of bed, trying to make for the door, then picked her up and dropped her right back where she'd started.

"So are you," she added. Then, "Zelika. When was the last time you ate?"

After a moment of thought, Zelika mumbled, "A really long time ago."

Sunara concluded, "Then I will force-feed you until you burst."

"You will not need to, I am hungry. But I will only eat if Nis comes, I need to see him," Zelika compromised. Sunara nodded then dashed out of the room, calling over her shoulder for Zelika to stay in bed and rest. There was little chance of that, however; she'd just learned that the two siblings she'd dreamed of, always with wounds that were either definitely or potentially fatal, were alive. Although when Sunara had left the room, Zelika had noticed that she was limping, a wound that she recalled from quite a few of those dreams.

Zelika hadn't noticed how tired she was, and dozed off before food came. When she woke the food was cold and it was night again, and there was a note beside it in Nisrah's messy writing. It read,

_Why did you fall asleep before I came? Am I that boring? Kidding. See you when you wake up, skinny cat! And Sunny says you better eat everything on the plate or else, because you're underweight._

Zelika couldn't suppress a laugh, which also consisted of a sob. That was so like her little brother, the brother she had last seen in Sjughakar'Im, trying to kill her. He was finally safe, and when when they met she would be able to hold him again. She looked out for him like Sunara looked out for the both of them, and that bond tightened now that they were the only kids left. At the thought of survivors, Zelika made a mental note to tell them about Eurës.

By now she felt rested enough, so she ate her food before heading out of the room and into the hallway outside. It was long, narrow, and had a very high and intricate roof; the walls made of a polished stone, there were navy carpets edged in gold, and glass-paned windows let in the bright moonlight. At first glance it struck Zelika as a place where forbidden lovers would meet for the last time before separated forever, but for her it was just another place to set foot before she found her siblings. There were two oak doors on either side of the hall and Zelika's was one of four rooms on the inside wall without windows. Since she had no concept of where to go, she took a random guess and walked towards the door on her left. As she approached a Bard opened it and scurried towards the one on the other side of the hall; he gave her a curious and friendly glance, but he was clearly very occupied by something or other. Grabbing the open door Zelika came to a small platform above a set of spiraling stairs in a column of regular, dark stone, and made her way down.

Upon her arrival at the bottom, Zelika came to a hall much like the last; there was a large silver chandelier at the top with many four-pointed stars, and there were many wooden tables with books piled haphazardly on top. The floor and walls were made of the same polished stone as the ones in the hall Zelika had previously been in, and there were many curtains to let in the moonlight. A few Bards were busy at the tables, and there were two entrances that led to other rooms. Zelika didn't want to get lost, so she shyly walked up to the two Bards at one table and asked if they knew where Sunara was. She thought it was possible, since it seemed to her that her sister's ability would have caused quite a ruckus among other Bards and she therefore would be watched closely and given lessons.

"Sunara, the Minor Bard from the Suderain who can control her dreams?" Inquired a woman with short, light brown hair and green eyes who had previously been bent over a big red book. Zelika nodded. The Bard continued, "I believe she is currently practicing her ability under the supervision of one of the Bards of the First Circle, Lanaridh. They can be found in another building, and if it is important for you to see her, then I will lead you there."

Zelika replied, "Well, she is my sister and we haven't seen each other for a very long time, but if her lesson is very big then I can wait until morning. And how late is it?"

The Bard responded, "It is only an hour after sunset. Her lessons are very 'big' indeed, but she will want to see you if you are her sister. I will lead you to the building." And so they traveled through courtyards in which birds slept and fountains trickled, until they came to what was little more than a house, and knocked on the door. It was a while before anyone answered and when they did, both were surprised to see Sunara instead of the Bard teaching her. She grinned.

"When I heard the knocking I was trying to focus, but I thought it might be you and ended up demanding that I be allowed to open the door and say hello. Good thing I did," she said to Zelika. The other Bard spoke a few quick words to the one teaching Sunara and then told them,

"The lessons are suspended for the next three nights so that you two and your younger brother can have more time together," Lanaridh told them. Sunara laughed and thanked him, then took off at a run throughout the streets. Zelika ran after her and once she had caught up, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"To where Nisrah and I stay, in the care of a friendly Bard," Sunara responded as she sped up. She was tall and Zelika wasn't, not by a long shot, so the younger sister had a little trouble keeping up with the older one's longer stride. Eventually they arrived at a humble little home that still gave off a warm light through a kitchen window. Sunara knocked on the door and it was answered by a kind-looking man with dark brown hair that got in the way of his eyes, which were a dark blue, and surprisingly dark skin for someone from Annar. He let them both in, watching Zelika curiously, and told Sunara with a mixed accent, "Your brother is already in bed, but he is probably not yet asleep. You can go and say goodnight if you wish. And who is the guest?"

Sunara responded cheerfully, "It's our sister! Thenir, this is Zelika. Zelika, this is Thenir. Can we go say goodnight to Nis now, before he falls asleep?" Thenir nodded, chuckling, and they headed upstairs. Sunara practically kicked the second door from the left side of the stairs down, but Nisrah didn't look too surprised; in fact, he was sitting up in bed and looking at the door expectantly, so it was likely that he'd heard them coming. His face brightened considerably when he saw Zelika, however. He shot out of bed and into her arms.

"You're here!" He squealed, before pulling back and growling, "And it's about time." Then he hugged her again. "But you're still here!"

Zelika laughed. "Yes, I am here now. And I have many stories to tell you tomorrow! It's been a long journey."

"Stay here, then," Nisrah pleaded, "so you can tell us the second you wake up!"

Zelika shrugged. "If you want. Are there extra rooms?"

"No," Sunara answered for Nisrah. "It is a very small house. But Nis and I share this bed, and there is room for one more. I'll just go downstairs and tell Thenir you are staying the night." Zelika nodded then curled up in the bed. Nis snuggled next to her, like he'd always done before the war whenever he had a nightmare. There were older siblings, but her room was closest to his, so he always ran to her when he was frightened. Now, however, they were both sleeping in peace after so long, and for once Zelika did not dream of his bloody, torn face; it was right there in front of her instead, healthy and alive.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Shock, Doubt, Hope

A/N: I think Hem acts a little immaturely in this chapter, which is his recieving the letter Zello sent him. I also wrote it in one go, so it might be a little yucky. I certainly don't like it... but tell me what you think, I suppose. Personally, I say I used 'and' too many times, not that I don't already. And so on. ;P

* * *

The sun was setting when Hem returned to Innail, riding a small stallion by the name of Darias with a dark coat and a flaxen mane. He'd been riding for hours, trying to take his mind off the hurt he felt at his sister's sudden and unexpected departure. He knew that she and Cadvan had left to travel to the mountains, and that Cadvan would return after that but Maerad would cross them and possibly stay a very long time. He was painfully curious, but there was really nobody to ask, so he managed to stifle it by busying himself in anything that seemed suitable.

Darias stopped and began turning around, his ears pricked; startled, Hem let him finish the turn and noticed that another horse and rider were walking up the street. They looked exhausted, so he dismounted and offered help. The Bard on the horse was a woman he'd seen around the School sometimes, but she was often away. She shook her head, and told him, "All you can do is take this. A girl traveling to Lirigon asked me to carry it to you, Hem. She is going to Lirigon, and wants you to join her, I believe."

Hem thanked her and let her continue up the street, thoroughly confused. The only girl he was really close to was Maerad, and there was no way she was going to Lirigon; she was probably already in the mountains. Besides, the Bard would have used her name. Hem stuffed the letter in his pocket then ran to Silvia's house; she and Malgorn had noticed his lonliness and invited him, Saliman, and Hekibel to join them. He removed Darias' reins and saddle then left them carelessly on the ground, telling the horse to run ahead to the stables. He was late, and although it was a rather silly thing to do, Hem could be rather silly sometimes.

Inside, Hem was embarrassed to see that everyone else had already arrived. He noticed Irc in the house too; somehow he'd come before and without Hem, probably at the prospect of easy food. Speaking of food, he could tell it was almost prepared, and announced his presence before sitting at the table. Soon enough, food came along with wine, and there was lively chatter about the table as the group ate in the warm, welcoming room. Hem enjoyed the conversation, but after a while he became curious once again about the letter he had recieved earlier that day. He opened it and stared, trying to make out the sharp, messy writing. It read,

_Hem,_

_Is it true that you think I am dead? If you do, I do not know why. I am fine. After the Nameless One was defeated (thanks to you) I left a prison in Den Raven with two new friends, a boy your age named Mikerh (we call him Mik) and a former spy called Irak'gar. We went to Baladh first, and I know now that my uncle is still alive! He is an ambassador, and he was in Culain, so he was not there when the city fell. Anyways. We then traveled to Turbansk and I thought you might be there and Saliman as well, but you were not. Now we go to Lirigon, because that was where the child armies were._

_I hope to find any remaining family, especially Nisrah. I dreamed about my older sister, Sunara, so maybe she will also be there. It is a long story for why I think she is there because of dreams. But you must meet me in Lirigon. I miss you too much. Tell Irc and Saliman to come too. I miss them as well, and I need to see you all again. And I want to know why you thought I was dead! I do not die easily, Hem!_

_~Zelika of the House of Il Aran_

The letter dropped onto the table as soon as Hem had finished reading it. He was vaguely aware that he was trembling, and that he had broken out in a cold sweat. Irc cawed in protest from his lap and claimed a place beside his plate instead, nibbling at the meat. Silvia, Malgorn, Saliman, and Hekibel watched him worriedly.

"Hem, is everything alright? You look as if you have just been scared half to death," Saliman commented. Hem shook his head weakly and passed him the letter. His eyes widened  
and he, too, seemed shocked by the letter.

Hem whispered, "Do you think it's possible?"

It took a moment for Saliman to respond. When he did, he said, "Aye, it is possible. This is how I remember her writing, and the detail might not be there if the letter were faked. Besides, who would want to harm you or set you on a wild goose chase that also knows about your time with Zelika, and what you did in the Glandugir Hills? Although I find it hard to believe, we might just have been mistaken. Zelika could be alive."

Hem stood up, further disturbing Irc in his fervour. "Then we must leave for Lirigon immediately! I have to know if she's alive, and if she is, then she's probably waiting there for us right now!"

"Hold on!" Hekibel interrupted the two. "Aren't you two moving just a little quickly with all this? Nobody else here even has a clue about what the letter says, and why it is creating such a fuss!"

Hem explained quickly, "My friend, back in the Suderain, she went after her brother when we were spying and then I tried to find her and I went right into Dagra and then I came back and Saliman was there and he told me he'd found her body-" at this point he stopped. _He'd found her body._ Without thinking, he growled accusingly, "Saliman! You were wrong!"

"We do not know that yet for sure, Hem. And if she is alive then yes, I was wrong, and I am very sorry. However, I am certain I did not mistake her for another child," Saliman replied evenly.

"Then how can she be alive?"

"That is what I would like to know."

At this point, the dinner began wrapping up. It was clear that Hem and Saliman were now distracted, so Silvia and Malgorn quietly began cleaning up while Hekibel thanked them and made polite conversation. She seemed a little annoyed at her companions for ruining what should have been a nice, casual feast, and rightly so. Once they were outside, she took Darias' saddle and reins and told the two she'd meet them at the house they were staying in. Hem thanked her absentmindedly, too absorbed in the mystery of the letter to say a correct goodbye. Saliman still acted normally, kissing her on the cheek before she headed towards the center of the School and them, away.

"I still think we have to make for Lirigon as soon as possible," Hem demanded.

"Hem, you cannot assume that Zelika is alive! What would you think if you got to Lirigon to find that she wasn not there, and nobody had any word that she would be?"

Hem retorted, "Then I would wait for her and look for her siblings in the meantime."

Saliman argued, "What I meant to ask was, 'what if she is still dead?'"

"And what if she isn't?!" Hem interrogated desperately. "I would rather be disappointed than clueless forevermore."

"I simply think you should not be so eager. Your heart broke once; it would be a terrible thing if it were to break again."

Hem hissed, "It'd be worse if I never knew whether she was alive or not. The point is that I am going to Lirigon, whether you come with me or not."

Saliman sighed, clearly very troubled, as he opened the door and let Hem and himself in before closing it again. He said, "I will accompany you to Lirigon and we will spend a week there, searching for Zelika. No more, no less. If we do not find her we will return to Innail, pack our things, and leave for Turbansk like we've been wanting to do. I will talk to Hekibel about whether she'd like to come with us or not when she returns; however, you ought to get some sleep." Hem nodded, and yawned a moment later. This satisfied him; a week would be enough to find her. He wanted to heed Saliman's warning, but it was impossible now that the fire had sparked.

Once in his room, Hem climbed onto his bed and asked Irc quietly, _Would you go back to Lirigon?_

_If they have food, and if they call me their saviour, _Irc responded smugly.

_Well, I want you to see if someone is there, _Hem pleaded. He knew he shouldn't be doing this; he was using Irc. And yet, he had to know if Zelika was alive.

Irc questioned, _Who? If I know them, I guess I can go and look, but only if you give me food and rub my belly when I get back._

_Of course! But you should wait there. Saliman and I are going too, but we won't be as fast as you, King's Messenger, _Hem laughed.

_Who am I looking for? _Irc asked, indicating he would go.

_Zelika. Do you remember her?_

Irc's disdain came across loud and clear when he squawked indignantly, _The twisted featherbrain that nearly killed me?!_

Hem sighed. _Yes, but I think she will be nicer to you when you get a Bard to tell her that you saved Lirigon._

_Fine, but I will be very angry if you are wrong! _Irc said sternly before flying out the open window. Hem shouted goodbye after him, but there was no response; he hoped the crow had heard him.

There was no sleep for Hem that night. He was wracked by guilt for asking Irc to do such a trivial thing, and for arguing with Saliman; but still, his need to see Zelika again was overpowering. She'd sent a letter to him; how could she not be living? Hem knew that Saliman was right, that he shouldn't jump to conclusions, but the pain of the thought that the letter might be fake was too much to bear. _Of course she's alive, _Hem told himself nervously, ignoring the screaming in the back of his head that told him he wasn't necessarily right.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Arrivals

For a moment, as Zelika woke up, she wondered why she was lying on something so soft, and why she wasn't cold due to body warmth on both sides of her; then she remembered with a giddy feeling that she was with Sunara and Nisrah where they were staying. They were safe, and so was she. The giddy butterflies in her belly were replaced by nervous ones when she remembered why she was in Lirigon; a mad dash to save Irak'gar from infection. Given his condition when she left, Zelika was sure there was no way he had lived until the healers arrived, unless Mik actually did have an idea of what to do. She had been in Lirigon for only a day, although she was beginning her second, and that meant that even if he had survived she wouldn't be seeing him yet. She'd gotten to the School in five days at a nearly nonstop gallop; at a walk or trot, it would still take the healers, Mik, and possibly Irak'gar more than a week to arrive.

"It's about time," A voice mumbled from behind Zelika. She turned over and stuck her tongue out at Nisrah, who apparently had been awake for a long time. He laughed and tackled her, aiming to tickle her to death, and she fought back valiantly; but her brother always won tickle-fights. The jostling woke Sunara behind them, who hid her head in the pillow with a groan. With only so much as a conspiratorial glance between them, Zelika and Nisrah pounced on her, and she rolled over, grumpy after being woken up but laughing because she was being tickled.

"Enough!" She managed to cry out, but it was in vain as her two younger siblings pinned her and tickled her relentlessly. She pushed Zelika to one side but Nisrah threw himself across where she had been and, despite being much smaller, kept her on the ground long enough for Zelika to leap back into place. In the end Sunara surrendered, and her siblings shared a high five before being yelled at, albeit in play.

Sunara exclaimed, "The least you could do for your respected older sister, who takes care of you and puts up with you, is let her sleep!"

Nisrah cackled, "If she's such a good older sister, then she shouldn't mind being woken up to make breakfast!" Sunara rolled her eyes and pushed him back onto the bed then ran out of the room, saying she'd prove him right and get them some food. Zelika counted this as a very, very good thing; her sister was an amazing cook and whatever she made was bound to be good.

"So..." Nisrah began after a while, to break the silence. "We were sure everyone was dead. What happened? How did you get here?"

Zelika looked down. "I ran. I- I tried to fight... but when I saw mother die... I couldn't help it. I ran. I know it was dishonourable, but I think I've made up for it with other things I've done. As for the rest, it's a long story."

"Well, I ran too," Nisrah confided. "I just got caught, is all, and you didn't. We can't be blamed for it, the children were supposed to defend each other and get away anyhow."

"I defended no one but myself!" Zelika argued, an old anger at herself awakening. Nisrah just shrugged. "Well, what about the rest of your story?"

"Well, once I was away, I went to Turbansk. I made friends and ended up spying in the Glandugir Hills with a boy my age named Hem, the same boy who later saved the world with his sister. We spied on the child armies. And, I saw you, but you was under a sort of magery. You could not know who I was. I tried to save you but the Hulls there captured me, and took me to Den Raven. There I stayed in a prison, and I was going to die until all the Hulls got killed. Then I came here with two former prisoners, Irak'gar and Mikerh. But we got attacked by dogsoldiers on the way and Irak'gar has a really bad burn- I have one, too, but not so bad. He got infected and I rode here to try and save him, and I still an not knowing if I arrived in time. Then... Sunara must have figured out somehow that I was here."

Nisrah looked horrified, and Zelika wondered what she had said. Her question was answered as he exclaimed, "I got you captured by Hulls! How aren't you mad at me?"

"I spended enough time with Bards to know that it was not your fault, that it was the Hulls' fault," Zelika responded, giving her little brother a hug. Nisrah let her do this for about four second before pulling away and asking eagerly, "What do you think Sunara's going to make for breakfast?"

"Hold on a second, you did not even told me what happened to you!" Zelika accused.

Nisrah shrugged and explained, "I remember nothing except a feeling like waking up. I was on a big plain and there were lots of people, and some dogsoliders, but they went away quickly. I hurt all over. It was night, and when day came, other people came. They were nice to us and the other kids, because there were a lot- now we know why- and I discovered that they were Bards. I didn't want to go with them, though. Another day passed and I was so hungry and thirsty that I had to go with one of the Bards back to this School. Gradually all of the kids were taken in temporarily by the Bards, and after a while I saw Sunara while we were in the same area and so I joined her and her new guardian."

Zelika nodded; it all made sense. But she still had some good news to tell Nisrah. "Well, you won't have to stay in Lirigon for much longer. I sent a letter to Hem asking him to come because I want to see him, but today I am going to try to send another back to Baladh. Not everyone died- do you remember Eurës?"

"Yeah, he was the weirdo," Nisrah laughed. Then he turned serious. "Why? Did he survive?"

Zelika responded, "Well, he wouldn't have if he had gone, but he was in Culain. Now he's back. I met with him before we left to go to Turbansk, then here."

"So we'll go back and stay with him?" Nisrah questioned excitedly.

Sunara reappeared in the doorway, about to tell them that breakfast was ready, but instead she asked, "Stay with who?" Quickly, Zelika repeated what she's said to Nisrah while her sister was gone. Sunara was glad that Eurës was alive, although she admitted she had doubts about his ability to take care of them. This outraged Nisrah, although Zelika agreed that it was a possibility; he was used to a very different life and unused to children, not to mention his tendency to argue when he felt the urge and otherwise be lenient. Their chatter, often heated, continued long into the day as they caught up on their adventures.

* * *

Six days later, something very strange occurred in Zelika's life. She and Nisrah were squabbling over whether green or red apples were better outside in the garden behind where they were staying when a white bird dropped from the sky, landed on her shoulder, and began squawking nonstop. At first she shooed it away- it was annoying, and reminded her of Irc. But then she realized, when it came back into the garden a while later with a necklace Sunara had bought earlier that day, that this bird _was _Irc.

"Sunara!" Came the excited cry. Her sister bounded into the yard, probably thinking someone had been hurt, and was surprised when Zelika asked her to say hello to a bird instead- especially a bird that had her new necklace in its beak. _Give that back! It's mine!_

_It's _mine _now, _the bird replied cheekily. She made a run at it but it flew upwards into an oak tree, glancing down at her with great amusement. _And tell the featherbrained girl over there that I will only talk to her if she does not try to kill me again._

Utterly confused, Sunara did as she was told, and it made Zelika laugh. She said, "Make friends with him and you won't have to worry about the necklace. Just tell him I'm glad to see him and I promise I'll rub his belly like Hem does if he tells me why he's here." Sunara relayed this and the bird landed on her shoulder again. The promised belly rub was administered before the bird turned to Sunara. In the following conversation the bird's name was made clear, as was his reason for being in Lirigon.

"Tell him I'm proud of him and I can't wait for Hem to get here, and that until then he can eat from my plate," Zelika grinned. Sunara told this to Irc and he cawed happily, then landed on her shoulder and stayed here.

Sunara warned, "He wants to wait by the gates after he's rested, though. He apparently 'must' be there to greet his friend."

"Okay," Zelika said. "He'll probably be bored of us, and us of him, at that time." Sunara shrugged before they headed inside to eat dinner, which was as usual her cooking. Zelika didn't expect Irc to steal as much food as he did, and complained that Sunara ought to have set some food aside for him.

"You agreed to let him eat _your _food," Sunara teased. "You know the bird better than I do, so you should have predicted how much he'd need!" Zelika, for once, couldn't think of a comeback, but she did make a mental note to tackle her sister for it later.

After dinner, the three were sitting on the steps of the house; Thenir had agreed to clean up the dishes, wanting to give them as much time together as possible despite having given them nearly a week already. The setting sun cast shadows between the lit streets of Lirigon, creating a beautiful and peaceful scene. The streets were mostly empty, although inns still bustled, and the first stars were gathering up the courage to show themselves until the next day gave them their privacy once again.

All of a sudden, a horse came tearing around the corner, its rider practically falling off in excitement or fear- which one, Zelika couldn't tell, but she didn't particularly care either once she saw who the rider was.

"Mik! I told you how to ride, so ride!" She scolded as she swung him off the horse and hugged him tightly.

But Mik pulled away and shouted, "Come!" Zelika had hardly a moment before he grabbed her hand eagerly and led her back a few streets until he stopped suddenly, causing her to fall forwards. Someone offered her a hand up and she took it, expecting to see Mik, but instead she ended up face-to-face with Irak'gar, smiling warmly.

He said, "I hope you've been able to make yourself at home despite the absence of your traveling companions?" Zelika stared for a second longer then squealed and hugged him in a very un-Zelika-like manner. He reacted as anyone who knew Zelika would: a dumbfounded, open-mouthed expression of utter astonishment. There was little time to think about it all, however; soon he and Mik were pulled back to where she was being housed, to meet her siblings and talk the night away.

* * *

A/N: I loves it! 3


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Major Complication

Zelika had hoped to sleep late, but apparently it was not to be, she realized as she woke to darkness with a pinkish hue that signalled a coming sunrise. She'd finally fallen, exhausted, into bed with her siblings an hour after midnight, after Mik had gone to sleep on a couch downstairs and Irak'gar had decided he better go and talk to the First Bard, despite his exhaustion after a life-threatening infection and another few days of nearly nonstop travel. Zelika hoped he would find a bed soon; she'd long since reversed her claim that he didn't try hard to protect her and Mik. He'd almost reached the hero status that Sunara had.

Restless, Zelika climbed out of bed, careful not to wake her still-sleeping siblings. She wasn't sure what she'd do; perhaps get herself a snack, or see if Mik was awake. They still had much to catch up on. Padding quietly down the stairs, she tripped on the last step and nearly fell on her face, but recovered at the last moment, silently cursing her sleepy clumsiness. Normally she'd have been fine... Zelika shook it off as she headed down the hallway and into the kitchen, thoughtlessly helping herself to a peach from a basket on a table. Taking a chair, she sat down and thought about the past week's events while munching on the fruit. Eventually something occurred to Zelika that was, to her, disturbing. Where would Mik go? He had no home. Irak'gar couldn't take care of him, not when he was traveling about Annar, speaking for his people, and mending bonds. He had made do with what little knowledge he had, taking care of them, but there was no way he would be able to suddenly learn to properly look after a child. _Especially one so demanding as Mik, _Zelika thought to herself, but took it back immediately. She hoped that Eurës might take him in, but like Irak'gar he was unused to kids and he would have enough trouble providing for her and her siblings, especially since he was an ambassador. Would she, Nisrah, and Sunara have to live so far away from home? Or would he decide to find another job and stay in Baladh? Putting her thoughts back on topic, Zelika wondered if Saliman might agree to take care of him once he and Hem arrived. After all, he was good with kids... but would he, too, have his hands too full?

Biting her lip, Zelika stood up. It was no use to worry when she could ask, and so she made her way to the room where Mik had curled up on a couch. She was startled to see him awake, staring out the window with eyes that drooped but would not close.

"Mik?" She asked softly. He shot up, clearly unaware that someone had been watching him, but calmed when he saw her. He swung his legs over the side of the couch and moved over, making a space for her. She shook her head, so he stood up and came to stand beside her. She mused at how different he looked from when she first met him about two months ago; although he no longer wore the eyepatch, exposing his startling white eye again, his hair was tidy and he wasn't so bony. If she were a stranger passing him on the street, she'd still wonder at how thin he was, but he was no longer in such a malnourished state.

"Yes?" Mik replied, startling Zelika back to reality. She questioned idly why he'd taken so long to respond, but shrugged it off. She asked, a little afraid of the answer, "What will happen to you, Mik? Where will you go? We- Sunara and me and Nisrah- we will go back with Eurës to Baladh. But what about you? Irak'gar cannot help you any more, I think. You will have nobody."

Mik shook his head. "Even if Eurës will not take care of me, I go where you go, Zelika. I will follow, and take care of myself. But I want to be close to you. No matter how."

"But why?" Zelika hissed. He didn't need her anymore, nor did she need him. What they both needed was an adult to take care of them.

With a strange expression on his face, Mik smiled softly then turned and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He whispered, "This is why." Zelika was so surprised that she wasn't sure what to do- but it was nice, she thought, resting her head on his collarbone. It dawned on her that she hadn't taken into account the possibility that he still loved her, and she wondered if she might be able to return it now that they weren't always in danger and knew each other better. All her other embraces had been unlike this- family, friends, giving or getting support. This time she was far more aware of Mik's movements, of the way his hands rested on her back. Instictively she moved to hug him too- but then Zelika realized she was lying to herself. This wasn't planned. Mik was just being friendly, and she was not in love with him. Instead she removed her hands and used them to push firmly on his chest instead, separating them. All in all, it had only taken perhaps six seconds.

Zelika was confused, and overwhelmed. She had just been hugged. Romantically. She knew Mik would be hurt; not by her refusal of his affection, since he already knew that she did not love him, but by the fact that she had pushed him, as if showing him that she didn't think simply telling him to stop was worth the trouble. Shaking her head despondently, she mumbled, "I'm sorry." Then, as fast as her legs would carry her, she retreated back up the stairs, carelessly flinging herself back into bed. It roused Sunara, and Zelika could only make excuses.

"I was hungry, I just woke early and decided to get something," she explained. It wasn't a lie, exactly. She was telling the truth; just not the very necessary whole truth.

"Somehow," Sunara yawned, "I doubt you're giving me the real story. But luckily for you I'm too tired to discuss it." Then, with no further ado, she rolled over and fell asleep again. Zelika remained awake and restless, staring at the ceiling. She'd just made everything a thousand times more complicated.

Later that day, when the rest of the world had woken and set about their work, Zelika sat on the steps of the small house where she stayed. She knew she was overreacting, but after a simple hug, nothing seemed to make sense anymore. It wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't sure why.

Footsteps behind her caused Zelika to turn around, terrified that she would have to face Mik; instead, it was Sunara. She sat and put an arm across Zelika's shoulders, her face unreadable.

"So, what else happened last night?" Sunara asked gently. "Surely it wasn't the peaches that scared you up the stairs as if a horde of dogsoldiers were after you." Zelika shook her head, but turned away. "It's none of your business."

Sunara protested, "Of course it is! I'm the overprotective older sister! Everything in your life is my business!"

A month ago, Zelika would have thrown something at her sister then run away. But her experiences had changed her, and she knew now that sometimes talking was the only way to relieve the burden of a secret. She sighed, "I went to check on Mik. I was scared, because I did not know where he would go, since nobody can exactly take care of him now. He said he wanted to go with us, and he hugged me. And for a moment I wanted to hug him back. But then I pushed him away, but it was wrong, because he was just being nice."

"At your age, it should be a fine thing to know someone loves you in that way, even if you both realize the feelings aren't shared," Sunara murmured. "Think hard; why would you be so violently opposed to such a gentle, simple sign of affection?"

Zelika cried, without thinking, "Because I always thought that after everything was done I could share all that with Hem, because we were such close friends and we did so much and we lived through it all, and because I don't know why but I was sure he loved me and I didn't know if I loved him too because I never thought about it but now I know and Mik had no right to steal his place in everything and because at the bottom of it all, _I love Hem, not Mik!_"

Sunara was grinning. A grin that widened and evolved into a little chuckle, which then became a laugh, further exploding into full-out guffawing. Zelika was insulted; she'd just confused herself once again, and her sister was laughing at her. "It isn't funny, stop it!" she protested.

"Don't you worry," Sunara breathed, gaining control of herself again. "It's never been so easy to get a straight answer from you! Now everything's solved: Mik can love you, since even if he doesn't want to it's an impossible thing to stop, and you and Hem are all set to become miniature sweethearts once he arrives!"

Now Zelika was furious. "How can you just joke about this? It isn't any more simple for me! What do I say to Mik, 'too bad but I love someone else, better luck next time?'"

"At this age, that's all he'll listen to," Sunara pointed out, still attempting to hold in bouts of laughter.

"You don't know anything. I don't need your help," Zelika brooded. Before Sunara could respond, she headed back into the house, but something made her turn back. As she did, a white flurry of feathers practically bowled her over, cawing with great excitement. It was Irc.

"Whatever that bird is," Thenir called from the kitchen, poking his head out, "it's making an awful racket about someone called Hem having arrived. Is that a friend of yours?"

As Zelika had already thought, her discovery about her feelings for Hem had made everything more complicated. Tenfold.

* * *

A/C: It's Halloween, and this story is back from the dead! As for that very complicating action provided by Mik-- I lost a bet.


	21. Chapter Twenty: End and Beginning

Lirigon was a large place, as Thenir had pointed out when Zelika told him what was going on. But she wouldn't let that stop her from turning it inside out to find the best friend she had been missing for so long. Sunara immediately volunteered her help in the search, to Zelika's chagrin; had her sister already forgotten the fact that she had laughed at her problem with Mik?

The three were standing in the hallway making final arrangements when the inevitable happened and Mik poked his head in from another room to ask what was going on. Zelika immediately made herself a tall, female, red-haired shield which didn't seem to enjoy being used, then stomped away from it when it suggested Mik come along to meet Hem. Zelika only had a moment to brood outside before the two problems followed her. She snuck a furtive observation of Mik while he asked Sunara where they ought to search first, but detected little regard for the happening earlier that morning. With any luck he wouldn't bring it up while they searched for Hem, although his thoughts were impossible to comprehend and he was thus unpredictable. The largest complications would probably spring from Sunara, who was beginning to seem to Zelika as if she enjoyed snooping and making life miserable.

The afternoon sun shed a golden light on the streets of Lirigon as the three set out, and their numbers were quickly made four with the addition of Nisrah. He had been playing in a small garden when he spied his siblings and new friend, then tagged along as little brothers tended to do and soon made a lovable pest of himself. However, the excitement of the search soon faded into a duller, more chorelike feeling, stifling Zelika's previous worries as well as her would-be giddiness at meeting Hem again. Instead, she began to worry: had he changed? Would he assume she and Mik had started something without him? Would he be angry? What if all the glory of saving Edil-Amarandh had turned him boastful? The last problem could be easily fixed with a casual slap to the back of the head and a scolding to stop being such a boy, but the others were more delicate matters.

Zelika was so wrapped up in her fidgety worrying that she didn't catch Sunara's question, and had to be elbowed. She glared up at her sister, who (infuriatingly) seemed amused by the response.

"You said Hem looks Pilanel and Saliman is from Turbansk, right?" she inquired in an unusually soft voice. It was generally the voice she used when she was delivering bad news, and Zelika's insides gave an involuntary wobble. She steeled herself and nodded. "Yes. That's right."

Sunara continued, "Well, I haven't seen anybody around who looks Pilanel, but a Turbanskian man in Lirigon is a pretty rare sight. Nevertheless, there's one standing just over by that oak tree," she smiled helpfully and lifted her chin to indicate the direction, something Zelika thought might mean an apology for her thoughtless giggles this morning. But if one of her old friends was about, then sisterly arguments could be overcome later. Zelika turned and leaned on her toes, cursing her slight shortness and trying to catch sight of the man. When she did, a rush of warmth overtook her and practically thrust her forward faster than her legs would move. Without any explanation she took off in the direction of the tiny patch of grass where four evenly spaced oaks stood, calling Saliman's name once then throwing herself into his shocked arms.

"You're here, finally, you're here!" she shouted into his shoulder, glad that her voice was muffled because her excited chatter might hurt the ears of those around her otherwise. Just as quickly as the joy at being reuinted with her old guardian had appeared, it was replaced by soaring breathlessness, and she could only squeak, "Where's Hem?"

"He was sitting at the foot of another tree," Saliman replied, both unnerved and overjoyed to be embracing the girl he buried months ago. He doubted many people had dealt with such an experience, and although he was eager to hear Zelika's tale, he knew that she would argue fiercely if he were to keep her from Hem any longer.

Zelika glanced over her shoulder, wide-eyed, and drew in a sharp breath when her eyes locked with those of Hem, who had been watching the exchange with unbelievable patience. He was even taller than she remembered, something Zelika could easily see though he was sitting with crossed legs, and his hair seemed shorter and choppier than it had been last, as if it had been cut and carelessly grown out, and had only recently begun to recieve proper care. She wanted to spring towards him and hug him with all her might, but the worries about his possible changes resurfaced like ugly eels, and instead she hesitantly took a single step towards him. Immediately a protective wall shot up and she held her head high-- she would not be hurt if he didn't want to return her friendship anymore. What Zelika didn't realize was that her expression was now quite similar to the wild, pride-ridden face she had worn for so long as a mask when she first met Hem, and that she herself gave off the impression that if he wanted to befriend her again then he would have to start from the beginning.

Hem was not cowed. He was unsure of the best approach, but that was the least of his worries. He was just glad to see Zelika again. For too long, a pulsing dark grief had filled the spot where she once was; it had yawned and expanded, and now that it was gone, he was all the more desperate to be with her again and have her presence fill the empty cavern where bleeding pain had once lived. One corner of his mouth tipped upwards, and the other followed shortly, until he was grinning from ear to ear and stood up as if a string operated by a puppeteer had forced him to.

Now that Hem had done something, even an action so simple as to stand, Zelika knew without needing an explanation that he had missed her just as much as she'd missed him. All her defenses clattered away as a well overflowed in her left eye and a tear streaked out, and she tottered into Hem's embrace like an exhausted adventurer who had finally made it home.

---

After much hugging, excited chatter, and plan-making, Hem and Saliman parted for an unbearable few moments to go and find an inn where they could stay for a while. For the moment, they would stay until Eurës arrived, at which time he, Sunara, and Nisrah would return to Baladh while Zelika traveled with Saliman and Hem to Innail. She would stay there for a while before making her way back to her hometown as well-- Hem and Saliman had been planning on traveling to Turbansk, so they could drop her off at Baladh as a detour before continuing. But all this was in the future, and Zelika refused to even think about leaving Hem's side.

As they made their way back to Thenir's home, Sunara eagerly planning (out loud) what she would feed the two new guests and hoping her temporary guardian wouldn't mind the short notice, Zelika wondered how she ought to let Hem know that she loved him. Now that they were together again, it was hardly a problem of gathering courage, but delicate matters had to be handled delicately, something that irritated Zelika due to the fact that she would really rather turn in an instant and kiss Hem on the lips. This, however, could confuse him, which could lead to all sorts of unwanted chain reactions. So she was stuck turning over the puzzle pieces in her head for the moment.

Finally, Hem brought up a subject that would start a good long conversation that would give her time to think. He inquired, "We all thought you were dead; Saliman said he buried your body after he found it outside the Cur Camp, so how is it that you're alive and apparently quite healthy?" So Zelika plunged into much the same story she had recited to Eurës when she reached Baladh, though this time her speech was in choppy Annaren.

"So you have no idea why your body was uncovered?" Hem asked, utterly dumbfounded. This was one part of the story Zelika could not account for, and while it was true that she was nevertheless alive, an explanation would set his mind at ease.

Zelika shook her head cheerfully, despite the dark story she had just told. Nothing could tug her mood down right now. "I just stayed in the camp for a few days," she shrugged, going into more detail now. "The Hulls-- they looked like nobles, but they made their real persons no mystery-- they came to feed me twice a day with bad meat. I think it was parts from what the other children didn't eat. Then one came without looking like a noble and took me out of the room and we met another Hull then started walking through the hills and forest and they kept the creatures away with magic even though I said I could fight. They wanted me to be alive, I think. I never saw anyone who looked like me dead or anything," she shrugged.

Hem watched her for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. "It is confusing, to be sure, but we can worry about it later. There's far more to speak about." Another great grin invaded his face, and this time it infected Zelika as well. "I told you how I am alive. But what did you do after I was captured?" she asked, tipping her head to one side.

"I ran in after you," Hem smirked. "Not immediately, because at first I was... dazed, you might say, by what had happened. Then I decided to follow you. I never knew that you left, and joined the army. I figured out what the Hulls were using to keep all the children brainwashed and made sure not to eat it, then followed the army all the way to Dagra. There was a huge battle there between Sharma and Imank, because Imank was rebelling, but he was defeated. During the fight I searched for you but only found your brother-- I tried as hard as I could to save him, but he slipped away..."

Zelika shrugged. "No worry. He is alright." She pointed ahead of them, where Mik had just dragged Nisrah out of an alley, saying something about fish not being good to feed to stray dogs when it smelled like that. Hem was shocked, amused, and thankful all at once, because at that moment it had seemed as if there would be no hope for the young boy, but watching him now, he didn't even seem to be troubled by the fact that he had been used as a mindless soldier for Hulls. Deciding to leave it for later, Hem continued, "Once we were seperated, I finally made it out of Dagra, and then I met Irc. He had been watching the fight, and stole a tuning fork that turned out to be of grave importance, but I'm sure you would rather be spared all the complicated notions of magery. Eventually I returned to Sjughakar'Im, where I met Saliman. I rested, and then he told me that you had been dead all along. I... I visited your grave, and said goodbye..." he trailed off, old grief emerging even though Zelika stood right beside him. He also felt a tremor of unease, recalling what he had said about his wish to marry her when they were older.

"Why did you say goodbye?" Zelika questioned, completely unaware of Hem's troubles. "If I had been dead, then I would not have been able to hear you, and as it was I was far away wasting in a prison and did not hear you anyways."

Hem smiled at her complete lack of understanding. "Yes, I suppose you're right," he said softly. He was just about to continue his tale when something collided with him from behind and knocked him off his feet. He was sure he was going to land on the ground, but whatever had hit him kept kareening forward and ended up _under _him. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was a boy his age, the same one that had been berating Nisrah for feeding rotten fish to a dog. Hem quickly picked himself up, offering the stranger a hand which was thoughtlessly ignored. Hem thought this rude, and was even more insulted when the boy said nothing to him, but ran back the way he had come.

Meanwhile, Zelika was observing all this, and realizing that although she had been reunited with Hem and her journey was over, difficulties of a new kind were just about to begin.

* * *

A/N: I haven't edited this yet, and I'm posting it right now, so please forgive any mistakes. All that aside, hope you enjoyed it, and as always, reviews are appreciated. :)


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Opposition

Until recently, Zelika had not known the true meaning of the word awkward.

Dinner had been held outside in the same grove where Zelika had been reunited with Hem and Saliman, because there were now too many people attending to fit into the small dining room of Thenir's house and they didn't want to disrupt the quiet inn with their joyful chatter. None of the passing people had seemed to mind their choice of location, anyways, as stern as many of the Bards at Lirigon seemed. They were hardly mean, but Zelika found their tacit stares unnerving; Nisrah had confided that he found _all_ Bards downright spooky. He was even jumpy around Thenir, who had housed him for over a month. As for Sunara-- he was still in the stages of denial.

Now, sitting in the thick grass under a veil of leaves, Zelika was doing her best to steer Mik and Hem towards friendship. Her attempts were wasted on both parties, and she grew frustrated as Sunara looked on with amusement, the older Bards fell deep into conversation, and Nisrah sat sullenly after chasing a squirrel and being reprimanded by Saliman, who told him the 'game' of his was equivalent (for the squirrel) to being terrorized by a giant that didn't speak its tongue. The words had been conveyed gently, but for some that was harsher than a raised voice.

Zelika persisted valiantly in her quest, but her opponents proved difficult. "So... perhaps you both enjoy the same sorts of books," Zelika offered off the top of her head.

"I've never enjoyed reading," Hem muttered. Moreover, he had had little practice. Mik proceeded to cheerfully state quite a few scripts from Den Raven which sounded like complete gibberish to Zelika, and she sighed imperceptibly. It was as if they took turns being the optimist and pessimist, and it was immensely frustrating for a girl who was used to success.

"Well, what do you look for in a friend, then?" Zelika had no clue this would be the fatal question.

Mik smirked and responded, "Someone who is foolishly brave and never makes sense, just like me." It was more than obvious that he was talking about Zelika, and she could see a black fury burning in Hem's eyes for only a moment. She glanced at him then hurriedly stood up. If Hem came to believe that she loved Mik, then that would be trouble. She was confident that Hem returned her feelings, but he seemed like the type that would not enjoy competition. "Well, conversation is boring," she said, changing the subject so quickly and obviously that it was almost comical. An idea occurred to her, quickly and brilliantly, and she twirled in a very uncharacteristic manner.

Grinning, she suggested as she pulled Hem to his feet, "Dancing, however, is not boring." She was well-aware that Hem had probably never learned to dance, but he was surprisingly nimble as she led him about the clearing, swooping in one of the traditional Baladhian dances she had learned as soon as she was able to walk. Her people were graceful not only in battle, and for many dance was a way of practicing their necessary fighting skills as well. His hops, though they were very unlike her own movements, reminded her of a troupe of Players that she had once seen as a small child, though she doubted he had met any on his own darkness-riddled journey. But perhaps there was a way.

The only drawback was Mik's open displeasure. Zelika had little time to watch him, but the glimpses she caught of his face told her he had seen through her seemingly simple invitation to Hem. He was sad, and he wasn't going to hide it. But instead of dwelling on the repercussions of her choice, she simply ducked deeper into the comfort of the dance, and by the end both she and Hem were a little out of breath. When she leapt far from him and knelt with one knee bent and the other straight, one arm reaching dramatically to the now-inky sky, he stumbled a little then seemed quite disappointed that they were finished. A pair of hands began clapping enthusiastically and Zelika turned, glaring and embarrassed, to see Nisrah, whose eyes were wide with admiration. He was just learning the male role of that dance, or at least he was before... shutting out thoughts of a time past, Zelika cuffed her younger brother good-naturedly, but winced as the others (except for Mik) began to clap as well. Unbeknownst to her and Hem, they had attracted the attention of all their friends, and from a number of passing Bards, too.

"It was nothing," she muttered to the small audience, taking a seat between two gnarled roots of a tree. Hem sat beside her, sitting a little uncomfortably one of the roots themselves, and asked too quietly for other ears without Hearing to catch, "Was it, though?"

Without hesitation, Zelika said, "No. It was nothing to clap about because it was easy, but it meant other things, not just that we like to stamp our feet."

Hem grinned. That was probably as good a confession as he was ever going to get from Zelika. "It means more than that to me, too." She nodded and they sat silently, happily watching the conversation of the adults come to a close. Zelika made sure not to catch Mik's eye, and wasn't sure whether she ought to go apologize to him later or not. She probably wouldn't, since pride was a fickle thing.

However, after Hem and Saliman had parted to return to the inn where they stayed, a silence came over the remaining group as they traveled through the darkness back to Thenir's home. His house was unusually small compared to most, which was because he was quite young (by Bard standards) and was not yet skilled enough in weaving to have any students. Seeing as he had no need for much extra space, he saw little reason in having a large dwelling. It was comfortable, though with the sudden addition of two children it had become a little snug, and by the time Zelika and Mik arrived it was quite cramped.

To her siblings, Zelika observed that the lack of conversation was natural enough, for they seemed at ease. But the unspoken tension between her and Mik grew with every step, and she could only hope that his pain hadn't transformed into anger. While it would not, of course, scare her, it would be mightily uncomfortable. Nevertheless, from the way his eyebrows inclined towards his eyes, she was guessing that it had. He said nothing at all until they were on the porch; Sunara ushered Nisrah inside, telling him it was far past his bedtime (something that merited a glare and a statement that he was eleven, already, and didn't need to be herded like a lost sheep). Thenir followed the two in and Zelika was about to enter when an immovable but gentle hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her back. She whirled, prepared to fight if she had to, but instead Mik took a startled step back, further hurt by her assumption that he was furious enough to hurt her. He was angry, yes, but not at Zelika.

Sitting down on one of the cold steps of white stone, he sighed, "The choice you made was more obvious than you thought. I suppose you did not notice, when you were dancing. Your sister told me that I had no chance. That I lost before I started. If you had noticed, you would have told her that she was being mean, yes?"

A peevish indignance rose in Zelika, and she muttered, glad to delay the more heart-to-heart talk that she knew was coming, "Sunara is rude, even if she is older. When I dance I cannot notice other things much because I concentrate, and I if had seen her, I would have told her so."

"Maybe she did not know that it was insulting," Mik suggested. He didn't want to villainize anyone, and didn't know that Zelika had covered that job already, at least in Sunara's case. As another silence crept forth, Zelika wondered with a ghost of desperation how else she could distract Mik, but before an idea occurred to her, spoke.

"I am not mad at you for loving someone else," Mik began. "I have no reason, because you are not doing it to hurt me. But I think you were too obvious when you wanted to dance. The person I am mad at is Hem. I am sure you both knew each other well and were good friends, but he seems to dismiss my loyalty to you as if I am a naughty puppy that is not worth considering."

Zelika protested, "That isn't true! Hem has no idea what you and I have done. He could think you have other reasons for loving me, those that are less honourable and that govern some men." Here Mik blushed; because of his almost toddlerlike mask, it was uncommon for him to be referred to as a man, which in stature and maturity he really was close to. But Zelika continued, "And Hem has proven to be a close friend. He told me he joined the child soldiers and followed what he thought was me all the way to Dagra and even when he found out it was Nisrah he tried to save him. You could do the same thing, but there has never been a way to try, and I hope that there never is."

Mik growled, "I thought what I did was enough. I saved you from a dog beast and made you healthy after you were burned by dogsoldiers." His voice grew heated and began to smoulder, like embers stirred by a wild wind, but Zelika sensed that it was himself he was disappointed in. Despite recent events, she turned and gripped his hand. "It was enough," she whispered, just gently enough not to be intimidating. "It was more than enough. You could have run and hid and let me and Irak'gar die but you did not. No matter what Hem and me do, you will always be my friend."

"Really?" Mik asked in the same manner a young child might. Zelika heard honest doubt in his voice, and it caused in her a pain deeper than that caused by any physical wound. Without realizing the traitrous implications of her action, she turned and hugged Mik as he had hugged her that very morning, murmuring, "Yes. I _promise_."

Unbeknownst to Zelika, Hem had found a pen that he thought might belong to Thenir, and was just going to return it when he saw what was, to him, a wicked act of betrayal. Overcome by anger, he dropped the pen and stalked back into the shadowy lanes of Lirigon. He had braved the terrors of war in Dagra, traveled countless leagues, and grieved for Zelika only to have his deep love picked up for a fleeting moment in a dance then dropped again for this odd boy of Den Raven who seemed too strange and indifferent to know what affection really was. Hem was above seeking revenge, but he decided with conviction that something had to be done to let Zelika know that if she wanted to live like that, then she would have to live a life without him in it.

* * *

A/N: Worry not, the tangled feelings will be sorted out! (And, if I get lots of wonderful reviews, they might just be sorted out sooner for poor Hem and Zelika!)


End file.
